Second Look
by Elpin
Summary: Draco thinks he's found the perfect prank, but he's caught and his punishment is to take care of a fiveyearold Harry. His views on the Boy Who Lived, along with the GoldenTrio changes, but what happens when Harry returns? Will he change loyalties? SLASH
1. The Perfect Prank

Note: This is a de-aged!Harry fic, though the focus is on Draco and his problems surrounding the upcoming war with Voldy. The fic is set in sixth year, which means I ignore HBP. This is a slash fic, but there is no sex (mainly because Harry is a kid throughout most of the story, but also because I just can't write it).

It should be said that I got the idea after reading _several_ de-aged Draco fics. I haven't found a de-aged Harry fic yet, but I'm sure there are just as many of them out there. If you know of a good one please feel free to email me because I would love to read it.

Thanks to my beta: Rokkis! This one is dedicated to you because you pestered my enough to get this story finished!!!

Second Look

By: Elpin

Chapter 1: The Perfect Prank

_I have found the perfect prank,_ Draco Malfoy thought as he made his way to Potions that day, the last class on a Thursday. He had been wearing the same smug smirk on his face all day. Draco had decided to take the Gryffindor Golden Boy down a few notches. Not just in ego, but in stature. At the end of summer Harry had arrived at school very much changed. He had finally had his growth-spurt, and instead of being too thin Harry had managed to grow some real muscle from working at the Dursleys' all summer. The girls had of course swooned, and Draco had become more than irritated that he no longer was the only hot guy in school. That was when he came up with his ingenious prank. Not only would he remind the school how horribly skinny, short and awkward Harry had been when he arrived at Hogwarts, but everybody would remember what a complete show-off he had always been. Draco remembered perfectly how Harry had refused his hand before first-year, acting like royalty itself. Well, Draco would now show them all. And of course it is vital to remember that Draco was not at all frustrated over how Harry looked, and when he watched Harry is was to contemplate pranks, nothing else, at all. Nope.

Snape came round the corner, opening the door without a word, and disappeared inside. The students quickly pressed inside while Draco ever so discreetly made sure to bump into Harry and slip his little bottle in the Gryffindor's pocket. His smug smirk turned into a grin as he sat down at the front of the classroom. He wouldn't be able to watch the transformation back to an eleven-year-old, but it wouldn't do for him to look too pleased or else Snape might suspect him. Then again he doubted anyone except Granger could brew the de-aging potion perfectly, wait, no he did not just admit the Mudblood was good at potions. Draco started working on his potion, waiting for his self-destructing bottle to explode.

"BANG!" The back of the Potions classroom was suddenly filled with smoke. The students clamoured to get out of the green cloud, coughing and waving their hands in front of them to try and breathe. Snape didn't even bother to move. He stood at his desk while he waved his wand and the smoke cleared. A collective gasp was heard as the person who had been in the middle of the cloud of smoke was revealed. Harry Potter was standing wide-eyed on his chair, his robes many sizes too big. Instead of the normal sixth-year Harry Potter, there now stood a five-year-old version with almost impossible green eyes staring at them, his glasses almost falling off his nose. The silence lasted only a few seconds. A roar of laughter erupted from the Slytherin side of the room, while the Gryffindors remained shocked, though a few snickered quietly. At the front only one Slytherin remained quiet, wondering what the hell had gone wrong with his potion.

"Silence!" Snape snapped, but the situation was too funny and many continued to snicker and some were shaking with repressed laughter.

"What's funny?" the little boy asked suddenly, effectively silencing the students Snape had failed with. Harry looked around at all of the students, finally landing on Snape. He abruptly pointed. "Is it because of his big nose?" He asked innocently, causing the laughter to return with full force, now including the Gryffindors. There seemed to be a shared mentality that if everyone laughed surely Snape couldn't give detention to all of them? Harry suddenly jumped out of his chair and fell to his knees. He crawled away underneath the many desk, the students too busy laughing to notice.

"Silence!" Snape shouted and the students made every effort to do so. Snape rarely shouted, indeed he rarely had need to, but now he looked livid. He strode over to Harry and Ron's desk; the latter still in quite of bit of shock, and looked down where Harry had been a moment ago. "Where did he go?" Snape said angrily, his glare directed at Ron. The redhead shrugged helplessly. "Everyone check under your desks, now!" Everybody moved to comply, even Draco once he shook himself out of his daze. He stepped away from his desk and bent down to look under it. What he saw caused him to make an indignant sputtering sound, very un-Malfoy-like. Harry was sitting underneath the desk, a grin on his face, and seemed to be studying another one of Draco's round little bottles, one filled with the de-aging potion in case the first one didn't work. Draco was nothing if not thorough with his plans.

"Give it here!" Draco demanded, thrusting out his hand to try and grab it. Harry was quicker and started backing up.

"No!" he said, putting the bottle in his pocket and crawling away towards Snape's desk. With no sign of the Dursleys Harry wasn't about to let go of the first interesting thing he found. He was used to having to look in strange places for toys, but they always ended up confiscated once he got back to the Dursleys' house. Draco righted himself and was about to go round his own desk to get the potion, but Snape beat him to it and hovered over were Harry was hiding.

"Potter, come out this instant!"

"No! Leave me alone big-nose!" came the squeaky reply, along with a few more snickers from the class. Snape shot them a glare before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. This was a five-year-old after all. He crouched down so he could look at the child under the desk. Harry was turning the bottle in his hands, watching the green liquid with fascination. Snape frowned.

"Where did you find that, Potter?" he asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. Harry clutched the bottle to his chest possessively.

"The blond one… he gave it to me!" Harry lied, quite unsuccessfully, though Draco shook his head thinking how absurd that statement really was. Technically he had given a bottle just like that to Harry. Snape immediately rose and rounded on Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will accompany me," he said before taking out his wand and pointing it at the small child. Without a word uttered the spell hit Harry and the boy fell asleep, the bottle still clutched in his small hand. Snape spelled the large robes so they fit Harry, along with the glasses. He grabbed the bottle and tucked it inside his robe before lifting the skinny boy quite easily. He walked over to Draco and handed him the boy roughly, Draco only just managing not to drop him. Snape turned and walked briskly out of the classroom, making sure to glare at Ron who looked like he wanted to protest. Draco followed quickly, holding the sleeping child tightly and wondering what on earth he had gotten himself into.

"Ah, Severus, and Mr. Malfoy, what may I do for you?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye as the three entered. The Headmaster noticed the sleeping boy and his eyes actually went wide for half a second. "I see Harry has had quite the Potions lesson," he said gesturing for Draco to sit. The Slytherin was quite tired, despite the lightness of his burden, and gladly sat down with Harry in his lap. Snape remained standing.

"I am afraid, Headmaster, that Potter here has been the victim of a prank. I am also afraid that it is Malfoy here who is the brewer of the de-aging potion Harry has been subjected to." Snape's voice was icy cold and Draco shivered from it.

"I see," Dumbledore said, smiling at the sleeping Harry. "I will of course leave punishments up to you Severus. How long until you can brew an aging potion?" Snape sighed.

"That is why I came. I am still short of a few ingredients because my normal supplier is missing. It will take at least a week."

"Well, then perhaps we should wake the boy up and start explaining a few things to him." Snape and Draco stared at the Headmaster.

"Surely, Headmaster, it would be better to simply keep the boy asleep for the week?" Snape pointed out, but Dumbledore just kept smiling at the rather adorable child in Draco's lap.

"No, I think a whole week is too long to keep someone in a forced sleep. Now, would you be so kind as to wake the child up?" Snape looked like he was about to protest again, but then he sighed and pointed his wand at Harry. A spell later and the child was blinking and looking around. He sat up abruptly and stared at Dumbledore.

"Where am I now?" Harry asked. Snape frowned.

"What is the last thing you remember, Potter?" Harry looked at him suspiciously. Snape sighed again. Clearly he had no way with children.

"How old are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Five," Harry said, but without the usual enthusiasm a child would show when announcing their age.

"I see. Obviously Harry does not remember anything that happened to him after the age of five. Which means we have a lot to explain," Dumbledore said, frowning slightly. "Well, I suppose we shall just have to jump in. Harry, you're a wizard." The little Gryffindor's eyes went wide, along with the eyes of Draco and Snape. Suddenly Harry frowned and started shaking his head.

"No, I can't be that… I'm just Harry. It's not true."

"Albus do you mean to tell me this boy does not _know_ he is a wizard!" Snape rounded on Dumbledore. "The most famous boy in the magical world and he doesn't even know magic exists?"

"Severus, please understand it really was better this way."

"Better?!" Harry clamoured out of Draco's lap and climbed up on the chair next to him. Draco didn't do much to stop the child. Harry sat up and stared at the two men, obviously used to keeping quiet while grown-ups yelled, perfectly happy to watch as long as no one took notice of him. Draco studied the boy with a frown. How could Potter not know he was a wizard? The idea seemed utterly absurd to Draco, and obviously to Snape as well. Draco leaned over to Harry, a smirk forming.

"Harry, don't you want to see some magic?" he asked conspiratorially, ignoring the still yelling Snape. Harry looked at him, a good amount of fear showing in the boy's eyes for the first time. He shook his head fervently.

"Not suppose to talk about that," he whispered, shying away from Draco.

"Why not? Magic is fun." Again Harry shook his head. "Come on, I'll show you some."

"No!" Harry suddenly put his hands over his eyes. "Magic isn't real!" he cried, causing the two adults to stop and look at him.

"Of course it is," Draco said. Harry pressed his hands to his ears, keeping his eyes closed.

"I can't hear you! There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic!" he shouted. "There's no such thing as magic!" Dumbledore, Snape and Draco stared dumbstruck as Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and future Saviour of the wizarding world, shouted at the top of his lungs that there was so such thing as magic. Harry stopped abruptly and climbed out of the chair, only to crawl under it. "I want my cupboard!" he cried. "I'm supposed to go there when I talk about magic!"

"Cupboard?!" Snape exclaimed incredulously.

"Severus, you must understand. I could not show up and demand that they treat him differently. They could very well refuse to keep him at all, and you know he needs their protection," Dumbledore said calmly, though a little sadness could be heard in his voice.

"There was no danger for him when he was this age! The Dark Lord wasn't ever close to rising again!" The two men started arguing again while Draco kneeled down in front of Harry, peaking under the chair. Harry lay on his stomach, looking up at Draco fearfully.

"Harry, why can't you talk about magic?" Draco asked, genuinely interested in knowing the answer, and not so he could spread rumours about his rival's childhood fears.

"I… I'm not allowed. Uncle Vernon says it's my fault when something strange happens. I always tell him it's not me, but he says that he _knows_ it's me!"

"How does he know it's you?"

"He… he says only freaks make strange things happen. That's why he uses the belt. So he can get the freak out of me." Harry's voice had dropped to a whisper and Draco gasped softly when he heard the last part. Draco would never admit to anyone that he had a soft spot for children, but he did in fact understand what Harry was going through. He had a rather troubled childhood himself, and wasn't a stranger to physical punishment. He was suddenly very angry, but kept it from showing. Without thinking he smiled kindly at the little boy.

"Well, Harry, you don't have to worry anymore. Your uncle is far, far away from here. He can't get you." Harry looked hopeful immediately.

"Really?" He asked, lifting his head slightly. Draco nodded and rose to tell Dumbledore what he had heard. He wanted to yell at the Headmaster for making Harry stay with those horrible relatives. The two adults stopped speaking and looked at him expectantly. He was about to open his mouth to speak when someone tugged on his robe. Draco looked down and saw Harry looking at him, his eyes wide. "They aren't here?"

"No, Harry. They're not anywhere near here. You're free from them and you don't ever have to go back." An adorable grin spread across Harry's face and the little boy suddenly started clapping and jumping up and down.

"I'm free! Ha! I told them! I told them!" He turned and actually did a small cartwheel across Dumbledore's office. Draco raised his eyebrows. Being a good pureblood son he had never learnt to do anything like that. "I told them I'd escape! And I did! Ha! They can't catch me now!" Harry did another cartwheel, but this time he wasn't as successful and landed on his arse. He didn't seem to mind and only sat on the floor, grinning like mad.

"Yes, Harry, you are quite free," Dumbledore said. "Now, if you would like to sit down we would be happy to explain how you got here." Harry grinned and got up. He ran to the chair and climbed up again, sitting cross-legged and waiting expectantly. It wasn't every day that grown-ups actually wanted to talk to him, let alone explain something to him. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly stumped. How do you explain to a five-year-old that he is a wizard who was the victim of a potions prank? Draco, again without much forethought, knelt in front of Harry and looked into the boy's eyes.

"You see Harry, you are a wizard," Draco began.

"I am?"

"Yes," Draco said, nodding. "Have you read any mug- I mean have you heard anything about wizards?" Harry thought hard for a moment.

"Well, sometimes I sneak outside and hide under the window so I can see what my cousin is watching on the telly. Sometimes there are wizards there." Draco didn't understand everything in that sentence, but he understood enough to become even angrier.

"And have you seen them do spells?" Harry nodded. "Well, sometimes spells can go wrong. And that's what happened to you, but don't worry, we're going to put you back to normal in no time."

"I'm not normal?"

"Of course you are, that's not what I meant… you see you aren't really a five-year-old. You got hit by a spell that made you young again." Draco thought this was perhaps a bit much for a little boy to handle, but Harry just frowned for a while before resigning himself to the fact.

"So, how old am I suppose to be?" he asked. Draco raised his eyebrows. Harry was obviously smarter as a five-year-old.

"Sixteen," Draco answered and Harry's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Wow! Cool!" Draco laughed.

"Yes, very cool."

"I think it is time we discuss Mr. Malfoy here," Snape drawled, brining Draco back to reality. He got up slowly and turned towards his Head of House.

"If I might make a suggestion, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling disturbingly. Snape looked like he would rather punch the man, but nodded nonetheless. "Perhaps it could be Malfoy's job to take care of Harry for the next week. He would also have to make sure Harry has notes for all his classes so he doesn't fall behind. Harry would of course sleep with his friends, who I'm sure are worried about him." Snape opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to actually reconsider.

"Very well." Draco was about to protest automatically when he was interrupted.

"I have friends!?" Harry exclaimed as though this was the strangest news until now. Draco frowned and grew even angrier, but he quickly schooled his features into a kind smile.

"Yes, Harry. At sixteen you have lots of friends." Harry gaped at him, it was almost as adorable as the grin if not for the reason he was so shocked.

"Are you my friend?" Now Draco was stumped. He really wanted to say yes, but that would be lying and he doubted Potter would be trilled to remember that when he aged. Then again if he was going to be taking care of the boy he might as well make friends. The week would be easier if Potter trusted him.

"Yes, Harry. We're friends. I'm Draco Malfoy. We are in the same year in this school, called Hogwarts, and it's full of magic." Harry seemed absolutely trilled at the news.

"Really?! You're my friend?" he cried, looking very much like he wanted to jump up and down again. Draco chuckled. He knelt down in front of Harry again.

"Yes, we're good friends, but you have loads more. In fact, don't you want to meet them? And you can see where you sleep now."

"I don't have to sleep in the cupboard?" Harry asked. Draco suppressed the urge to scream.

"No, Harry, you're never sleeping in a cupboard again." Harry grinned and Draco couldn't help but grin back, it was too adorable, even for a Malfoy.

"Come, we shall take him to his friends," Snape drawled, walking out of the room without another word. Draco felt the urge to reach out and lift Harry, he had rather liked carrying him before, but Harry just scrambled out of the chair and grabbed Draco's hand. The little boy was surprisingly strong for someone so little. Harry and Draco followed Snape outside and walked down the corridor after him, Harry looking everywhere at once it seemed.

"Wow," he kept repeating as they made their way towards Gryffindor Tower. Outside the portrait Draco tried to let go of Harry's hand, but the boy just held on tighter. Professor McGonagall appeared soon, having been informed of the situation beforehand, and ushered them all into the common room, including Draco. Ron and Hermione immediately got up from their chairs and came towards the group, the rest of the common room falling silent at the same moment. Ron looked like he wanted to shout, but McGonagall headed him off and explained the situation.

"You can't leave Malfoy in charge of Harry!" Ron exclaimed incredulously once she was finished. McGonagall fixed him with a pointed gaze.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy will not be bringing any harm to Mr. Potter. If the Headmaster suggested it then I suggest you accept it quickly. The boy will be sleeping in his own bed, and only during meals and classes will Malfoy be taking care of him." McGonagall nodded at the students, along with the gaping Ron, and left with Snape. Draco felt very, very uncomfortable suddenly. Harry was still clutching his hand, looking about in awe.

"What the bloody hell are you up to Malfoy?" Ron spat. Draco glared at him.

"Nothing more than what I was _told_ to do, Weasel."

"Why on earth would they put Harry in your care as punishment?! It probably hurts him more than you!"

"I'm punishment?" Harry asked suddenly, drawing attention to himself for the first time. He looked on the verge of tears as he realised what Ron had said. Draco quickly knelt down and turned Harry towards him.

"No, Harry, Weas- _ley_ was just being stupid."

"But you said we were friends!" Harry cried, cutting Draco off before he could explain further. Suddenly Harry pushed all he could and Draco fell backwards. Harry quickly got on his knees and crawled under the nearest couch.

"Thanks a lot, Weasel!" Draco snapped as he rose from the floor and automatically dusted himself off.

"Ha! Serves you right! Harry knows a Malfoy even as a five-year-old!" Ron declared triumphantly.

"Things would go a lot smother if Harry and I were… friends," Draco said very carefully so Ron would understand. Apparently he didn't because he just narrowed his eyes.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the redhead. He went over to the couch and knelt down so he could look under it. Harry stared back at him with tear-filled eyes. Draco's cold Malfoy heart seemed to melt even more.

"Listen, Harry, we are friends. Wea- Ron simply misunderstood." Harry sniffed and studied Draco for a while.

"Really?" he said, sounding a little hopeful again. Draco nodded.

"Trust me," he said as he reached out his hand. Harry hesitated only for a moment before taking it. Draco helped the boy out from under the couch and took out a handkerchief from his pocket to dry off Harry's tears. "There, now don't you want to meet more of your friends?" Draco asked. Harry looked up at him with those wide eyes again.

"I have more?" Draco nodded, pleased that the little incident was forgotten.

"Why of course, Harry. See the one with the red hair?" Harry looked at Ron with a little fear.

"He's redder than Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered, but the silence carried the voice throughout the common room, producing giggling along the way. Draco looked up at Ron to see the Gryffindor did indeed look like he was going to pop.

"Control yourself, Weasley," Draco ordered, trying to keep the drawl out of his voice. "You want your best friend to be afraid of you?" he asked darkly. This seemed to get through to Ron, who took a few steadying breaths and smiled down at Harry.

"My best friend? Aren't we best friends, Draco?" The Slytherin was stumped for a second time by Harry's question, but this time because Harry had said his given name. Harry had sounded so innocent when he said it Draco was at a loss for words. Harry looked up at Draco almost pleadingly. Hermione discreetly whispered something in Ron's ear, who for once seemed to catch on quickly, for Harry's sake no doubt.

"Now, Harry, don't you think you can have more than one best friend?" Ron asked, crouching down so he could look Harry in the eye. Harry's eyes were wide in shock again and Draco wondered whether Harry was related to any owls.

"I have more than one?" Harry asked in awe. Ron grinned.

"Sure, Harry, we've been best mates since our first day at Hogwarts," Ron said cheerfully. Harry beamed at him.

"And are you are wizard too?" Harry asked, his voice dropping a little.

"Of course," Ron said. "We're all wizards here." Draco glanced about the room nervously and he saw a few students go wide-eyed when they realised what Harry's question meant.

"And… can you do magic?" Harry whispered, looking about nervously as if Vernon could jump out any second.

"I think it's time you got to bed, Harry. You go with Wea- Ron and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Harry looked up at Draco and the Slytherin thought he was about to protest, but Harry just nodded and looked at Ron expectantly. Obviously Harry didn't dare question bedtime, nor did he ask for a hug or anything else a normal child would. Draco frowned, but nevertheless said good night and left the Gryffindor common room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. Ron cleared his throat.

"So, Harry, before you go to bed I want you to meet 'Mione. She's your best friend too." Harry looked up at the bushy haired girl and grinned. She smiled back and knelt down in front of Harry.

"Hi, Harry. I must say you make an adorable five-year-old." Harry blushed at the compliment. He hadn't actually gotten one before and didn't know what to say. "Could I give you a hug?" Hermione asked, opening her arms to him. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before throwing himself into his very first hug. "Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered, standing up and taking Harry with her. Only she and Ron really knew anything about Harry's childhood. They didn't know everything, but they knew the Dursleys had ignored him. She carried him upstairs, Ron following and leaving the stunned students behind. Harry clung to her tightly, having never had a mother figure to hug before, let alone one to carry him to his bed. They reached the dorm and walked over to Harry's bed. "Harry? Look, it's your bed." Hermione whispered, causing Harry to lift his head off her shoulder and look down at the four-poster bed. He was wide-eyed again within half a second. Hermione set him down on the bed and he immediately began stroking it like some kind of pet.

"This is my bed?" he asked, crawling around and examining it from every angle. Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, but let's see if we can't shrink some pyjamas for you," he said while opening up the trunk at the foot of the bed and grabbing a pair. He laid the pyjamas on the bed in front of Harry and Hermione spelled them small. Harry gaped at the now shrunken pyjamas.

"Wicked!" he exclaimed, causing the others to laugh.

"I'll leave you boys to get ready for bed. Good night Harry," Hermione said, leaning down and kissing Harry on the forehead. Harry stared after her as she made her way to the door. Suddenly he leaped off the bed and ran to catch up with her.

"Can I have another hug?" he asked, holding up his arms to her. She smiled and picked him up again, hugging tightly and swallowing the lump in her throat. When she set him down again she quickly wiped away a tear.

"Good night, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." After another quick kiss she left and Harry came back to Ron.

"Want me to help you with the pyjamas?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"I can do it," he said and climbed back onto the bed by himself. Ron watched as little Harry did everything himself. Laying the school-clothes to the side when he was finished and crawling up and under the sheets. "Wow, it's so soft," he said, stroking the bed.

"Right. Well, Harry, good night." Ron wasn't about to kiss his best friend on the forehead; he would never live it down, and instead turned to leave.

"Wait!" Harry cried. Ron turned back and frowned at the slight panic in Harry's eyes. "What if it's a dream and I wake up at the Dursleys'!"

"Don't worry Harry, you'll wake up in your bed right here," Ron assured him.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Harry. I wouldn't lie to my best mate now would I?" Harry beamed at him and nodded, settling down into the bed and going to sleep almost instantly. It had been a long day for a five-yea-old after all.

-:-

Hope you like the first chapter. The others won't be as long. I couldn't find a good place to cut. Please review!!! Any comments/suggestions are welcome.


	2. Bacon For Breakfast

Note: I know the classes are a bit wrong, but since I already ignore HBP I think I can take a few more liberties with that kind of stuff. This is just a fic.

-:-

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, frowning down at his breakfast. His mind had been concentrating on one person since last night, Harry Potter. Harry had revealed much about himself as a five-year-old and Draco found himself re-evaluating some of his opinions of the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He had barely slept last night, thinking hard on what it all meant to him. He also examined his motives for pranking Harry in the first place. Was he _jealous_ of the sixteen-year-old's body? No, Draco didn't have anything to be jealous of in that department, and Harry's popularity wasn't exactly new. So, why de-age him? Draco had realised it during his morning routine that maybe it was because he was frustrated over the fact that Harry had become even more gorgeous than he already thought (that had come as a shock too) and had de-aged him to the point where it wouldn't be an issue. Of course, he had de-aged a little more, though Draco hadn't figured out what he had done wrong with the potion. He was now frowning thoughtfully down at his breakfast, trying to figure out when exactly he had become attracted to Harry (and yes, it was _Harry_ now, though he wasn't sure when that had happened either. Gradually, he supposed).

"Oh, my poor Draco," Pansy whined. Draco had explained his "punishment" to the other Slytherins and also explained he needed Potter to like him so things went smoothly. The Slytherins had all smirked at this, most likely sure Draco was up to something more.

"Just… let it go, Pansy. I'll live," Draco sighed.

"Draco!" The Slytherin's heart jolted at the call of his name. He looked up to see Harry running up to him, a bemused looking Ron standing in the doorway to the Great Hall. The usual morning noise of the Hall gradually increased. Draco turned in his seat to face Harry, who stood looking up with wide excited eyes. "Did you know there's magic _everywhere_ here? Even the pictures move!" Harry said, jumping up and down in his enthusiasm.

"Yes, I know," Draco said, trying to keep the smile off his face for the sake of his fellow Slytherins.

"Ron told me to come and get you because we have to sit over there," Harry said, pointing over at the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were sitting. "He said I sit there too. How come you sit over here?" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly thought better. He knew he didn't want to go into an explanation on the houses of Hogwarts. He decided that he probably needed to sit with Harry anyway as part of the punishment. He rose from the table, ignoring the gasp from Pansy. He gave them all a stern look that made sure nobody commented, probably in fear that Draco would lash out at them for teasing him about his punishment.

"I'll explain later. Come on," he said. Harry grinned and they walked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco could feel the stares following them, but Harry seemed as oblivious to them now as a sixteen-year-old. Perhaps it was some kind of built in trait, Draco mused as he sat down and picked Harry up, setting him down on the bench beside him. Ron and Hermione looked at the pair suspiciously.

"He couldn't stop talking about you all morning, so I decided you _deserve_ to sit here with him," Ron said, his eyes narrowing slightly, daring Draco to protest.

"He talked about me?" Draco said, not even noticing the challenge in Ron's eyes. Ron seemed to realise what he'd said and shrugged. Draco looked down at Harry who was grinning up at him.

"Apparently you've taken over as the "first friend ever"," he said, the bitterness only just palpable. Draco resisted the urge to snort loudly. He didn't want to argue with Weasley with Harry present. He turned his attention to Harry again. Just before he spoke, however, he took out his wand and cast a silencing bubble around the four of them. Hermione frowned.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because little Harry here has a tendency to reveal things about his past I'm sure not even you know about. And considering people are practically on the edge of their seats trying to listen to us, I think it was rather prudent," he drawled. Harry giggled suddenly and they all stared at him.

"You talk funny," Harry said between giggles. Draco felt very weird suddenly. Instead of being insulted by Harry's words he found himself grinning at the cute boy covering his mouth with his hands to suppress his giggles. The other two in the bubble exchanged confused glances.

"So, Harry. What to you want for breakfast?" he asked, effectively cutting off any further questions from the "Clueless Duo" as he called them (he had twenty galleons on them never getting together). Harry's eyes went adorably wide again, but he didn't say anything. He looked around the table, seeming quite unsure of himself.

"I can pick?" he asked suddenly.

"Well of course. What do you usually have?"

"Toast," Harry said simply, causing the other three occupants of the bubble to frown.

"You can't just have toast," Draco started, but realised it was probably pointless to point out to Harry that a breakfast consisting of just toast wasn't good for you. Hermione seemed to want to comment as well, but remained silent. "Well, how about some bacon?" Draco asked, gesturing towards the plate in front of Ron.

"I can have bacon!?" Harry exclaimed. Draco really wondered what the hell was wrong with the boy. He could resign himself to the fact that he was a wizard and suddenly in the middle of a school full of magic, but he gaped at the fact that he could have a full breakfast? Then again, Draco didn't know that strange stuff happened around Harry all the time, but that strange stuff of course never included Dudley _not_ eating absolutely all of the bacon each and every morning.

"Yes, you can have bacon? You want some?" Draco asked, keeping the frustration out of his voice. Harry nodded excitedly and Ron handed the plate over to Draco without comment. Draco helped load Harry's plate, careful to get a range of food, some actually nutritious. "Now, don't eat too quickly. Your little stomach can't handle much if your not used to it… though I'm not sure how that works with the potion," Draco added, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Harry nodded and dug in, munching on the bacon first. Draco was still lost in thoughts on how the potion worked when Hermione piped up.

"I think he would have the same characteristics of his five-year-old self, including his stomach, so it's probably wise not to let him eat too much," she said, sounding unsure on how to address Malfoy, but not about the information she supplied. Draco eyed her for a moment. Obviously she knew her potions, but that wasn't new. Why was she being almost polite to him though? He had never given her any reason to. Perhaps it was all because of Harry. Draco could actually admire her ability to stay composed for the sake of her friend. Very diplomatic and Slytherin actually. Draco decided to return the favour.

"You're right," he said simply, without the normal malice. Hermione's eyebrows rose for a second before she nodded and gave a small smile.

"How come you're so good with kids?" Ron asked, his mouth full of bacon. Draco really wanted to throw an insult, but again reminded himself that he was on Gryffindor territory. As a Slytherin he could adapt to any situation.

"I might be an only child, but we are a big family. For some strange reason I can keep all the younger children under control at gatherings."

"Yeah, I bet. You just like making them behave like little soldiers," Ron snorted.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised.

"What?"

"We were being civil for _once_ and you go and spoil it," she lectured. Draco felt a smirk forming, but more from amusement at seeing the pair act like they were already married.

"Are they fighting about me?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, not at all, Harry," Draco said, putting a reassuring arm on the boy's shoulder. "They're just arguing over grow-up stuff. Nothing to do with you at all. It's actually quite amusing." Harry nodded and went back to his breakfast.

"What are you looking at?" Ron snapped at Draco suddenly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"Just wondering whether Mom and Dad will ever stop arguing. I believe you're upsetting little Harry," Draco drawled. Ron and Hermione instantly blushed. Harry started to giggle at them.

"He's red again!" he laughed. Draco chuckled and ruffled Harry's already wild hair. Ron and Hermione's eyebrows rose simultaneously, but Draco didn't notice. Hermione nudged Ron in the side.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hermione glanced pointedly at Draco who raised his own eyebrows. Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but sighed instead and looked at Draco.

"Sorry," he muttered and Draco's eyebrows went higher than ever before.

"Eh, that's ok," he stuttered. This certainly was new territory. He had just had an almost completely civil conversation with Ron and Hermione (Weasel and Mudblood! Some distant part of his brain reminded him). Draco shook himself, trying to rid himself of the strange feeling. He had even teased them with the Mom and Dad thing, and yet Ron had apologies. Teasing like that wouldn't have gone un-avenged at the Slytherin table. He also noted that he had yet to insult Weasley about his family, something he surely would have done yesterday. Then again Harry was a very big distraction. Draco looked down at the raven-haired little boy and smiled at the way Harry ate. He didn't eat in a formal manner that Draco had been taught, but he certainly was careful not to spill anything or become messy. No doubt because there wasn't any mother to swipe his face for him if he happened to play with his food a little, Draco mused. He was woken from his reverie by the silence bubble breaking. McGonagall stood over them, but didn't appear to be angry that they had placed the spell.

"Mr. Malfoy. You will be taking Harry to _his_ classes and taking notes for him. Here is his schedule." She handed him a copy of Harry's classes and Draco didn't protest. He had known he would have to make sure Harry didn't fall behind. He wasn't that worried about his own work; it was only a week after all.

"Well, I'm off to Arithmancy… you can borrow my notes after if you like Malfoy," Hermione said. Draco blinked at her. Surely he had fallen into some alternate universe? Gryffindors really weren't _that_ noble? Perhaps normally Draco would have sneered and insulted her, but considering the circumstances his Malfoy manners were quickly overriding any other reaction.

"Sure… thanks." Now it was Hermione's turn to blink, but she quickly recovered and nodded before she left.

"Bye 'Mione," Harry called and she waved at him. A pregnant pause followed as Draco tried to eat his breakfast for the first time.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed suddenly. "You take Arithmancy too? How the hell can you stand it?" Draco was startled into a chuckle. What was with him?

"It is rather hard, but I do enjoy it for some reason," he said smoothly.

"I could never do all that work," Ron said shaking his head while looking at his breakfast. Draco decided not to press his luck and reframed from commenting at all.

"It looks like you have Care of Magical Creatures first today," Draco said, checking the schedule and grimacing at the thought. Ron saw it and smirked.

"Guess you'll finally have to pay attention in that class," he said. Draco sent him a glare, but without the usual bite.

"I'll have you know I used to pay perfect attention. It's not my fault he has the teaching skills of one of his blast-ended skrewts," he drawled. He expected Ron's anger to flare at the insult to his giant friend, but Ron, to Draco's great surprise, simply nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, he doesn't really have that teacher quality, but I can't drop the class. He's our friend." Draco blinked at him. So they actually did agree on something. Things were getting weirder it seemed. Draco found himself admiring Ron's loyalty, but quickly pushed that thought away.

"I'm full," Harry said, a smug grin on his face. Draco smiled at him.

"Good, and now you get to see some magic creatures. Would you like that?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. They all got up and left the Great Hall. Draco wondered briefly why Harry had been so quiet during breakfast. Little did he know Harry was very adept at staying quiet during meals.

xxx

The classes that day passed without much incident. Harry was quiet, albeit awestruck in every class. In a particularly boring History of Magic class, however, even Harry managed to be bored. Draco handed him some parchment and quill and showed him how to draw without breaking it. Draco found himself taking notes (yes, he and Hermione were the only ones besides the Ravenclaws who did this) and making nasty comments in the margins for Harry to read once he was aged. But even though they were meant to by purely nasty they ended up being slightly funny and directed more at Draco's predicament than Harry. Lunch was eaten quietly, Draco still at the Gryffindor table, as was dinner. After dinner the foursome left the Great Hall and Draco turned to go down to the dungeons.

"Draco, can't you come?" Harry asked, tugging at Draco's robes.

"Eh, I don't think that's a good idea, Harry," Draco said, suddenly remembering he hadn't explained the whole house issue yet.

"Why not?" Draco sighed and knelt down in front of Harry. How to explain that he would most likely be hexed if he entered the Gryffindor common room without a teacher?

"Well… you know how there are four tables in the Great Hall?" Harry nodded. "That's because there are four groups of students called houses. Whenever a student arrives at Hogwarts for the first time their house is picked and that's who they stay with when they're at school. Your house is Gryffindor and mine is Slytherin. Which means we sit at different tables and have different places to sleep."

"But you sit with me now," Harry pointed out, a little annoyingly.

"Yes, that's because I want to take care of you while you're still five years old." The moment Draco said it he realised it was true, but the thought was quickly gone from his mind. He didn't think on it again until much later.

"But… we're friends," Harry said, trying to understand. Draco nodded.

"Yes, Harry… we can be friends, but still be in different houses." Draco thought he heard Ron snort ever so softly behind him. "Now, you go with Ron. He's your friend too and he'll take care of you when I can't. Ok?" Harry bit his lip in concentration, glancing at Ron who nodded encouragingly.

"Ok… but…" Harry seemed nervous suddenly. Draco understood that the boy had trouble asking for things.

"What is it Harry? You can ask me anything you want," Draco said kindly, so kindly Ron and Hermione actually gaped at them.

"Could you carry me? Up the stairs? They're so high," Harry said softly and Draco smiled (he had been doing that an awful lot lately, but he hadn't really noticed).

"Of course." He quickly picked Harry up, mentally frowning at the skinniness of the boy and Harry clung to his neck. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione nudged him and they all walked silently up towards the Tower. When they reached the portrait they stopped. "Do you think Ron can carry you the rest of the way?" Draco asked, using Ron's first name easily for the first time. Harry looked back and forth between Draco and Ron. The redhead held out his hands welcomingly and Harry finally nodded and reached for his best friend. Ron took him, looking a little unsure, but started chuckling when Harry immediately started playing with his red hair.

"Goodnight, Harry… Ron, Hermione," he said (it was only manners after all). They blinked at him, except for Harry who waved enthusiastically, before nodding and saying goodnight themselves. Draco wandered back to the dungeons, lost in thought. How the hell did Harry manage to have even more of an effect on him now than as a sixteen-year-old? Admittedly Draco had always been preoccupied with Potter. Know thy enemy and all that, but this was certainly something else entirely. And since when did he become friendly with the other two thirds of the Trio? He found himself in bed, staring up at the canopy, thinking about Ron and Hermione. They had really pulled themselves together and been civil to Draco for the sake of Harry. Draco couldn't help but admire that; he had done it himself, though he claimed it was for more selfish reasons so that things would go "smoothly". Yet, he also found himself admiring other traits in the Duo. His focus had always been on Harry, and he realised he had mostly been ignoring the other two except for including them in his insults. He had always known Hermione was a know-it-all, but he hadn't realised she was so diplomatic and in charge. Draco smirked as he remembered all the times Ron had caved to her will. The redhead really needed to get with her so he could enjoy some of the benefits of listening to her all the time. And Ron… well Ron didn't seem so clueless as Draco had thought (aside from romance of course). Merlin! What was he thinking?! This was Weasel and Mudblood, nothing more! He was getting along with them solely for the reason of making his _punishment_ more bearable. That was it! Draco drifted off to sleep, happy that he had cut off his line of thinking before he turned completely insane.

-:-

Hope you liked the chapter!!! Please review and I'll update sooner!


	3. A Chinese Fireball

**Note**: Aren't you glad I updated???

I am soooo happy! I love getting such nice reviews! Thanks to all!

LittleWhisper found another de-aged Harry fic today (thanks for that!) and I've read about half. Luckily it isn't anything like this one, but I thought I should remind people that I have finished writing this fic without having read any other de-aged Harry fics! So I'm not plagiarizing!

Thanks to my beta: Rokkis! (I'm beta-ing your fic right after this! It's going to be great! I loooove it! Write more this second! ;-)

-:-

"Draco, darling! Are you ok? Was it horrible to spend the entire day with those _Gryffindors_?" The last word was said with clear disdain as Pansy came towards Draco in the common room the next morning. Draco cringed inwardly, but didn't let it show. Everyone thought it was only a matter of time before they got together. They were practically betrothed, but although Draco kept up appearances and didn't openly reject her, he still had no intention on letting things go too far. He knew she was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, but unfortunately (or fortunately perhaps) Draco was immune to her. That, and the fact that she was the personification of the term "annoying bitch" made sure Draco wanted nothing to do with her.

"Don't worry about me, Pansy, I will live. A Slytherin can handle any situation after all," he said with a smirk. Pansy smirked back, making her decidedly less pretty. He sidestepped her when she advanced on him and he made a quick exit. It was Saturday and so he technically had the day off from babysitting Harry. He wandered aimlessly through the corridors and out onto the grounds. He usually didn't go anywhere without his bodyguards, but he had too much to think about to bother to wake them up. He walked slowly down to the lake, thinking about everything and nothing.

In the end his thoughts drifted to his father and he sighed. When his father had been put in Azkaban it had been a huge blow to Draco. Despite the fact that Lucius could be downright cruel to his son it didn't mean Draco didn't still love the man. At first Draco had blamed Harry and the Ministry, but then he had gotten to thinking over the summer. Nobody got sent to Azkaban if they hadn't done something really bad. Draco hadn't given his father's work for the Dark Lord much thought, but now, with his father in the worst prison imaginable for it, he had realised a few things. Things were much more serious than he had ever suspected. What exactly was he expected to do if he followed his father? Things that could land him in Azkaban? The idea seemed crazy and not a little scary to Draco. _War is coming_, Draco thought fearfully, _do I really want to fight?_ His father was in prison for fighting for something he believed in. Didn't that justify Draco questioning his father's view?

"Stop it. You'll be cursed if you think like that," he muttered to himself. That was a good point as well actually: The fact that the he could get killed if he didn't do what was expected of him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blasphemous thoughts.

"Malfoy!" a voice called and Draco spun around to see Ron of all people running towards him. The redhead stopped and tried to catch his breath. Draco was about to ask how the Gryffindor had found him when Ron spoke again. "Could you come up to the Gryffindor Tower?" he asked, looking at him pleadingly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Harry can't seem to shut up about you. He keeps asking where you are. He's happy playing with Hermione, but he just wants you there too. I think he wants to make sure we're all friends or something. Could you just come and sit there for a while?"

"I don't think that's wise," Draco began, but Ron cut him off.

"Look, I'll take the notes for Harry in his next class alright? Just come. He deserves to be happy and see his _friends_ surrounding him." Draco eyed the redhead sceptically for a while.

"Promise that neither you nor any other of the Gryffindors will hex me?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at Ron, who sighed impatiently.

"Of course. Hermione would kill us if we did. She's much scarier than you, trust me." Draco wanted to comment on this, but instead smirked.

"Well, if the Boy Who Lived can't _live_ without me, I suppose I'll just have to give the Golden Boy what he wants," he drawled, making Ron sigh impatiently again.

"You have way too many nicknames for him," Ron said as they fell into step beside each other towards the castle.

"Aw, are you jealous? Don't worry, I have a few for you as well. I'll even make a new one right now…" Draco put his finger to the side of his chin in mock-concentration. Ron chuckled.

"Isn't Weasley King enough?" he asked innocently.

"Ah, but that turned against us didn't it? What with you actually managing to keep the Quaffle out of the hoops," Draco drawled, smirking. Ron stopped short and looked at Draco oddly.

"Did you just compliment me?" he asked incredulously. Draco's eyes widened as he realised what he had done.

"Well… don't let it go to your head. I expect it doesn't happen to you often, if at all," he said. Yes, that was better. Ron rolled his eyes and started walking again. The silence that ensued was tense.

"How about Mother Weasley? Because of you babysitting Scarhead?" Draco asked suddenly, breaking the silence as they reached the corridor leading to the portrait. Ron snorted.

"How about just Mrs. Weasley? My Mum mothers Harry well enough."

"She does?"

"Oh, yeah, he's practically a member of the family."

"Well, that's good," Draco said without thinking. Again Ron stopped short in front of the entrance to the common room. Draco had meant it in the sense that he was glad Harry had someone to mother him now, but it had come out sounding like a compliment to the entire Weasley family, which was frankly freaking Draco out! and Ron too for that matter. He opened his mouth to explain, but his minds seemed to come to a standstill. Ron was gaping at him.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" he asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"I, eh," Draco stuttered, completely unsure of himself for once in his life. "Look, I just meant that everybody needs a mother, alright? Even a Slytherin can appreciate that… even if Harry has to deal with your relatives." The last insult was thrown in half-heartedly, and Ron seemed to realise this. He shrugged and turned to the portrait to whisper the password. Draco thanked Merlin that was over. Silently he wished he could have someone to mother him, instead of just having the house elves send him sweets all the time. Oh, yes, he knew she didn't bother with them herself.

"Draco!" Harry called, running over to the Slytherin the moment they entered the common room. Draco knelt down and before he knew it, his rival was hugging him. It took him a while to regain his senses and hug back. When they parted Harry dragged Draco over to the seating group by the fire where Hermione was waiting.

"What have you been doing?" Draco asked Harry as he sat down in the couch. Harry immediately grabbed a little dragon that had been moving across the table.

"It's a dragon! And it moves!" Harry said, holding it out so Draco could see it. It was the small Hungarian Horntail Harry had had to battle in forth year (Merlin, that's a lot of H's).

"That's nice, Harry." Draco looked up at Hermione sitting opposite him on another couch.

"I spelled the teeth away," she answered his unasked question. Draco nodded and watched as Harry crawled under the couch to play with it. "He likes being in closed spaces I think. He sleeps with the curtains drawn on the bed as well," Hermione mused aloud and Draco nodded again. Ron suddenly sat down on one of the chairs by the chess set that was set up on a little table directly in front of the fire. He stared at the pieces a little wistfully.

"Ron, there's no point in just sitting there," Hermione said. "Do some homework."

"I want to work out my strategy. Me and Harry are going to finish our game when he ages," Ron said, his eyes never leaving the board. Hermione huffed.

"It's not like you don't know who's going to win," she reminded him. Draco smirked.

"Golden Boy been beating you then?" he asked conversationally.

"Actually I don't think Harry has beaten Ron in chess, ever," Hermione said thoughtfully. Draco raised one eyebrow as Ron smirked at him.

"Don't tell me Mrs. Weasley is good at chess?" he asked. Ron's smirk widened into a grin. Hermione frowned at the nickname that had been said playfully instead of hurtfully.

"Care to try your luck, Malfoy? Or are you afraid?" Draco immediately got up and sat down on the opposite chair.

"Malfoys are never afraid when it comes to games of pure skill," he said matter-of-factly. Ron smirked at him and ordered the pieces back to their original positions.

"Boys," they heard Hermione sigh, but they ignored her.

"You can be white if you want, Weasley. I prefer black," Draco drawled. Ron accepted and they started playing. After a while Harry came over and started watching them intently, giggling every time one of the chess pieces attacked or even moved. It was a pretty even game and Draco was glad he had finally found a worthy opponent, though he would never say so aloud. In the end it actually came to a draw, but they were unable to play another game because Harry was getting restless so they decided to go and show him around the school.

xxx

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I think we need to talk about Malfoy." Ron and Hermione were the first ones up on Sunday morning, the latter dragging the other out of bed because Harry had taken so much of their study time.

"What exactly do you mean?" Hermione asked, though she could pretty easily guess. Without their knowledge the portrait swung open and in stepped Draco. With his Slytherin ears he had heard Ron mutter the password yesterday, and now he was going to give Harry a present without Ron finding out. He was of course making every effort not to think about what he was doing and not analyzing his motives. He found the exercise to be very Gryffindor, but not all that bad, considering the alternative. He stopped short when he heard the redhead speak.

"I know he's up to something," Ron said, the conviction in his voice clear.

"What could he possibly be up to, Ron?" Hermione said a little impatiently.

"I don't know, but he's _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! He's probably going to find out as much as he can about Harry and then use it against him! We can't trust him!"

"I know that, Ron! But you seemed to be perfectly fine with our arrangement yesterday."

"Yeah, but that was chess!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I was just doing it because Harry was there! I was being civil, like you told me to, nothing more!"

"I think you were doing more than being civil," Hermione said evenly.

"'Mione! You hate him as much as I do!"

"I don't _hate_ him." Ron stared at her incredulously. "Ok, maybe I do a little, but what about you and that nickname? That seemed to me like more than being civil."

"Hermione, he's a _Malfoy!_ I was just playing along for Harry!"

"So you keep saying."

"We can't trust him with Harry."

Draco was suddenly very angry, standing in the small archway by the portrait hole, fists clenched. He abruptly stalked out of his hiding place and over to the two sitting on the couch, both jumping up when they spotted him.

"Malfoy!" They both exclaimed. Draco sneered at them.

"Of course you can't trust me, Weasel! The only way to make you trust someone is to save the entire wizarding world as a baby! And of course the muggle-born wouldn't know any better," he spat. Nobody noted the fact that Draco hadn't used the more offensive term for muggle-born, but they didn't care. Ron and Hermione both glared at him. Draco didn't know why he was so angry with them. What did it matter? It was only for a week. And why did he care about Harry? Yes, he did feel for the boy because of his childhood horrors. Did his original pity somehow morph into something else? The boy was adorable to the point of melting even a Malfoy's heart. And yes, he had been attracted to the sixteen-year-old. Did he hope to change things when Harry returned to normal? He had no idea. And even less of an idea what this had to do with Ron and Hermione. It didn't have anything to do with it, he realised, but he was a little too busy for soul-searching at the moment.

"I don't know what you're planning, Malfoy, but stay away from Harry!" Ron yelled, pointing a warning finger at Draco.

"You think you have it all figured out don't you Weasel? Well, let me enlighten you! You are just as pathetic and dim-witted as the day I met you!" They glared at each other, their wand hands twitching.

"What's going on?" came a small voice from the stairs. They all turned to see Harry standing on the last step in his pyjamas, looking at them fearfully.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, coming towards him, but he shied away from her, moving towards Draco.

"Draco?" The Slytherin knelt down as the little boy approached. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, of course not, Harry. I could never be angry with you," Draco said softly, giving the boy a small hug.

"Harry, get away from him," Ron said sternly, still glaring at Draco from across the room. Harry turned around as Draco rose and looked at Ron oddly.

"Why?"

"Because he's evil, Harry. You can't trust him. Come here."

"Shut up, Weasley! You don't know a thing!"

"I know enough! Any moment your probably going to steal Harry away and turn him in to You-Know-Who like the good little wannabe Death Eater you are!"

"Fuck you, Weasley!" Draco growled. Harry was watching the exchanged with wide eyes that were starting to tear up.

"Harry, trust me, he's evil. You need to get away from him," Ron said, reaching out a hand for Harry. "He's only taking care of you because it's his punishment."

"Punishment?" Harry asked, looking to Draco as tears started spilling down his face. Draco felt his own tears starting to form, but kept them at bay.

"Harry, you've got to understand… it's my fault your like this. It was my… spell that made you young, by accident. They told me to take care of you because of that, but that doesn't mean I didn't _want_ to take care of you," Draco said, silently pleading that Harry would understand. He had understood a great deal, after all.

"He's evil Harry," Ron repeated.

"No!" Harry yelled turning to Ron again. "He's my first friend ever! He said he wouldn't let Uncle Vernon hit me anymore! He said I'm free and then he was nice to me and said I could ask him anything!" Draco knelt down again as Harry ran and threw his arms around the Slytherin's neck. Draco hugged back before gripping Harry's shoulders softly and looking straight into the green eyes of his rival. "You'll protect me," Harry said softly and with conviction that amazed Draco.

"Yes, Harry. I'm not letting the Dursleys anywhere near you ever again. I know what it's like when someone who's supposed to love you hits you instead. It's wrong and it's never your fault. You remember that. You're not a freak." Draco didn't even care that Ron and Hermione were in the room, but he heard them gasp softly.

"You're my friend," Harry said, smiling through his tears.

"No, Harry," Ron suddenly spoke up again. "He's not. He was mean to you on your first day of school. You just don't remember!" Harry had turned to face Ron again with a frown on his face. He looked back and forth between Ron and Draco. The Slytherin sighed.

"He's right, Harry. I was mean to both you and Ron, and there's no excuse." Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"But… but you're nice now," Harry said, his voice unsure.

"Yes, and I promise you I'm not going to be mean anymore." Suddenly Harry beamed at him and turned to Ron.

"See! He's promised. And when people promise they get a second chance!" Draco marvelled at Harry's words. Was this kid ever really a child?

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! What have you done to him!?" Ron took a step forward in his anger, but Harry stepped forward as well, a fierce expression on his face no one would have believed a five-year-old could produce.

"Don't hurt Draco! I wont let you!" he cried. Ron gaped at Harry. A small part of Draco's mind wondered if Harry had always had a hero complex. Ron seemed at a loss of what to say.

"Ron, I think maybe we should listen to Harry," Hermione said quietly, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron's shocked gaze shifted to her. "I don't think Malfoy has any intention to betray Harry," she stated. Ron's eyes went wider then previously thought possible. She stared at him, a strange look in her eyes. Draco didn't know exactly what was passing between them, but he thought it was taking a hell of a long time for Ron to get it. "I think you need to _trust_ Harry, even as a five-year-old." Ron frowned in thought.

"Fine," he said, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows. Harry smiled and hugged Draco again. When they parted Harry looked at him curiously.

"What's a Death Eater?" he asked. Draco frowned.

"That's something neither of us are going to worry about anymore." Hermione and Ron exchanged shocked glances. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Draco reached inside his pocked at produced a small dragon. "I spelled the teeth away like your other one, along with the flames. It's a Chinese fireball. My favourite. I hope you like it." Harry took the small dragon and stared at it in awe.

"No one's ever given me a present like this before!" he exclaimed. "Thank you!" He flung his arms around Draco's neck again and the Slytherin lifted him up. He hugged him tightly for a long moment, willing away the slight fear that was beginning to grow in him.

"You're quite welcome, Harry. Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed." Harry nodded and ran upstairs, leaving a very tense silence behind him. Draco's fear was mounting with each second. He hadn't meant to say that about Death Eaters. Sure, he had become increasingly sceptical of them since his father had been sent to Azkaban, but outright refusing would bring a whole other set of problems. Draco closed his eyes and wished for one moment he could take it back so Hermione and Ron had never heard him. He could feel their eyes on him. _I'll probably die no matter which side I'm on,_ he thought angrily. Then he remembered Harry's words, saying he would protect his rival. Draco doubted Harry would still mean that when he turned sixteen, but it gave Draco a small comfort to know that the leader on this side of the war had given him a second chance. When he opened his eyes Ron and Hermione were still gazing at him, eyebrows raised. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy." Draco turned back, surprised that Ron had spoken.

"Yes, Weasley," he said tiredly.

"I… you're… you're not who I thought you were," Ron said finally, looking surprised himself.

"You're not who I thought you were either," Draco said.

"Are you-" Ron began, but Draco cut him off, raising a hand to silence him.

"Listen, could we not talk about that? Let's just… get along for Harry's sake. It'll be easier for all of us."

"Ok," Ron said calmly. "So… you want to play chess? It's still a while before breakfast." Draco chuckled softly, shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation. Harry wasn't even there so they really didn't have an excuse to get along at the moment. Draco did like playing chess though, and he liked the way Ron could take a good teasing without starting to scheme something much worse to do to Draco. No doubt from all the siblings. Draco realised that he had been completely comfortable sitting in the Gryffindor common room yesterday. No reason to keep track of the house politics. No constantly looking over your shoulder. Just light banter. Merlin, what was happening to him? Enjoying the company of Gryffindors!? Well, if he really wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps (to Azkaban, he added in mind) then he might as well get used to it.

"Sure, why not?" he said and the two boys sat themselves down. Hermione shook her head at them in a motherly fashion, disappearing up the stairs to check on Harry.

-:-

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review. Next update will be in a couple of days at the most.


	4. To Hex Or Not To Hex

**Note**: Hope you all like this chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews!

-:-

The rest of Sunday was spent in a pleasurable, though rather unusual, manner. The foursome decided to visit the Room of Requirement once Ron and Hermione realised Draco already knew about it. They walked passed the secret door three times and thought about how much they wanted Harry to have fun. When they entered the room it was full of every toy known to man, muggle and wizard. Harry couldn't stop laughing as he ran about trying to decide what to play with first. The three older kids stood by the door in companionable silence, watching Harry and knowing what a treat this was for him.

"I never knew his uncle used to hit him," Hermione said sadly, her voice low enough so Harry wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah, me neither. He always said they just ignored him, like he wasn't even there," Ron said, gazing at Harry as the boy started rummaging through a virtual mountain of legos.

"I'm not sure which is worse," Draco said dejectedly.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"I don't think so. I was about to tell him when I was in his office, but Harry distracted me."

"Yeah, he's good at that," Ron said, lifting the tension slightly. Draco chuckled.

"Oh, yes he can always distract me, sixteen or not." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances with raised eyebrows, but Draco didn't notice.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Hermione asked.

"No, it doesn't matter anymore, and I don't think Harry would want more people knowing about it than absolutely necessary. He's too proud."

"You seem to know him as well as us," Ron commented. Draco shrugged.

"Only as a five-year-old," he answered. "I don't really know anything about him as a sixteen-year-old. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be false… that seems to be happening to a lot of things in my life," he mused. There was another exchanged glance that Draco missed. He shook his head and returned from his thoughts. They all walked over to Harry and started helping him get toys down from the high shelves.

xxx

On Monday morning Draco once again reminded his Slytherin classmates that he needed to eat with Harry, thanks to the Old Coot for suggesting his punishment. The Slytherins were dutifully enraged on his behalf, though he knew they were enjoying his humiliation behind his back. He didn't have time to be upset, however, or plan any form of payback, because Harry was easily distracting him. The little boy seemed to be in an even better mood than usual, maybe thanks to the fact that the other three were getting along easier without the normal tension. They ate inside their bubble, Harry almost falling off the chair as he laughed at some of Ron's food antics.

"Honestly, Ron," Draco drawled, using the redhead's first name as usual in front of Harry. "I almost forgot which one of you turned into a five-year-old. Didn't your parents ever teach you table manners?" Ron looked at him to see if there was anything more than light teasing in Draco's comment. Before Ron could retort Hermione cut in.

"Yes, honestly Ronald, why can't you act your age?" Draco smirked as Ron scowled.

"Harry thinks I'm funny, right?" Ron said, deciding to ignore both of the mother hens at the table. Harry nodded, still giggling too much to say anything. "See!" The other two shook their heads as Ron simply continued playing with his food. The first class of the day was double potions (Wizards have the worst kind of Monday mornings!) and Draco was for once not looking forward to his favourite class. He knew Snape was still angry with him for stooping so low as to play a mindless prank (though Draco did think it turned out rather well). Potions also meant he would have to sit with Harry while there were other Slytherins in the class. Draco left the Great Hall with the others, having eaten very little for breakfast.

Luckily potions went without incident. Draco had to pair off with Hermione (at Snape's orders thankfully) and they made quick work of the potion while Harry sat between then looking back and forth at what they were doing and exclaiming "wicked!" every time the potion bubbled loudly.

The rest of the day went smoothly as well. Ron offered to take notes in Transfiguration like he'd promised, but Draco said he might as well do it since it was unlikely Harry would be able to read Ron's handwriting (this had earned him a smack on the head, something he had never gotten before in his life and consequently spent the rest of the class thinking about, almost forgetting to take notes, but he decided he considered it to be another Gryffindor thing he would just have to get used to). During lunch he sat contemplating why his insults were funnier recently. Indeed, aside from laying off on anything relating to muggle-borns and Ron's family's money issues, his insults hadn't changed that much in character, just delivery. He concluded he quite liked the clever insults he got in return, along with an occasional laugh or slap on the back (another Gryffindor thing), rather than having Ron turn red as his hair and throw profanities at him. It scared him a little, that he was actually feeling good, for lack of a better term, in the company of his so-called enemies, but he couldn't really feel that scared when it was so much fun teasing Ron and then having Hermione take his side (this, he decided was indeed his favourite new pastime).

After dinner the foursome spent the evening in the Room of Requirement, this time making sure to produce a few couches and chairs, as well tea and a chess-set. Harry wanted to learn the game and sat on Draco's lap while they both beat Ron two times out of three. Hermione sat doing her homework for the most part.

"Ok, Harry, now you say it," Draco whispered as his queen moved slowly across the board.

"Checkmate!" Harry cried as the queen came to a halt in front of Ron's king.

"Good job!" Draco said, giving the green-eyed boy a congratulatory hug.

"When did you get to be so good at chess, Harry?" Ron asked conversationally. Harry grinned at him.

"I didn't do it, Draco did!" Harry said, looking up at Draco and smiling. Merlin, didn't the boy like to take credit for anything? The Slytherin smiled down at Harry.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said, making Harry's grin widen as Draco's heart melted just a little bit more.

"Alright, time for bed," Hermione spoke up, rising from her chair as she began to put away her books.

"Aw, come on, 'Mione, one more!" Ron whined.

"No, she's right, it's way past bedtime for little Harry," Draco said, rising and lifting the boy with him. Harry yawed and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Ron sighed and relented. They walked to the portrait hole before Draco tried to hand Harry over to Ron, but Harry held tight.

"I don't want to go," he said, actually sounding like a five-year-old for once.

"Come on, Harry, it's very late," Draco said.

"No, I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry, Harry. That's impossible."

"But what if I need you?" Harry asked, still holding tight around Draco's neck. Hermione suddenly had an idea.

"Draco, do you have a few galleons?" she asked. Draco frowned.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, nevertheless fishing out a couple from his pocket and handing them to her. She took out her wand and Harry's attention was immediately focused on her. She cast a spell and then handed them back to Draco.

"It's just like we had in the DA," she explained. "Harry has one and if he presses it you feel it straight away." Draco smiled at her. She really was brilliant sometimes.

"Hear that, Harry?" Draco asked, handing one of the coins to Harry. "Just press it and I'll be there as fast as I can. But only if it's an emergency. Ok?" Harry nodded, studying the magic coin with wide eyes. Draco wondered if he would ever tire of looking into those green depths. Finally Harry released him and he was free to go down to the Slytherin dorms, his hand unconsciously fingering the coin in his pocket.

xxx

Draco woke with a start as the coin in his pyjama pocket pulsed. He quickly checked the time and saw it was almost midnight. Getting up he quickly grabbed his school-robe and put it on over his pyjamas. He hurried quietly out of the dorms and across the common room. Once in the dungeons he started sprinting, praying to Merlin that no one would catch him. When he reached the portrait to the Tower he said the password and breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out they hadn't changed it. Draco slipped inside; hoping he remembered which dorm was Harry's in the dim light from the windows. When he opened the door he quickly took in the scene. Harry was crying softly, clutching at Ron who sat on the bed looking more than a little lost. The other occupants sat on their own beds, none of them knowing much about comforting a five-year-old. Draco huffed as he walked briskly over to the bed. He sat down in front of Ron.

"Harry?" he said. The little Gryffindor responded immediately.

"Draco!" he cried and flung himself at the Slytherin. Draco hugged him tightly, the sobs coming in full force now. Draco wondered how many times Harry had to cry himself to sleep alone and his heart gave a painful jolt.

"It's ok, Harry, sssh, it's ok," he said, stroking soothing circles on the boy's back. He had actually done this kind of thing before (more than once), last time at a family gathering when one of his younger cousins had cried after her mother had yelled at her for spoiling her dress in front of guests. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked when he heard the sobs die down. "Was it a nightmare?" He felt Harry nod against his chest. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Harry nodded again and sat back, drying off his own tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's always the same. I don't know why it's scary," Harry said softly, looking down at his hands.

"It's ok, Harry. Nightmares can be scary for a lot of reasons." Harry nodded, still not looking up. "What's your nightmare about?"

"A green light," Harry said and the temperature in the room seemed to drop almost instantly. Draco felt a shiver run down his own spine. The other boys all shifted nervously.

"Nothing else?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"No… I don't think so. Just this big green light. But it's scary."

"I know it is, Harry. Come here." Draco held out his arms and Harry crawled onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"A little," Harry whispered.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Draco felt Harry tense in his arms.

"Could you…" the boy fell silent, looking nervously up at Draco.

"Could I what Harry, you can ask me anything," Draco reminded him.

"Stay with me?" Harry's words were so full of hope Draco didn't want to deny him, but there were the other Gryffindors to consider. He glanced at the others around the room, finally landing on Ron.

"If you don't mind then I don't think we mind. We just want what's best for Harry," Ron said and Draco saw the others nod out of the corner of his eye. He nodded his thanks silently and lifted Harry's chin gently to look in the boy's eyes.

"I can stay, Harry. You don't have to be alone anymore." Harry smiled, his face wet with tears and Draco dried him with his own sleeve this time. If this is what the Dark Lord did to such an innocent young boy he sure as hell wasn't getting Draco's vote. Draco felt his heart melt completely and he realised he would do anything to help little Harry. His sense of righteousness had been awakened (who knew he had one?) and he wanted to savagely strike down those horrible muggle relatives along with the Dark Lord. Slowly he untangled himself from Harry and slipped off his robe. He gently lifted Harry back under the covers and settled himself in. Harry immediately clung to him and they quickly fell asleep, both thankfully free of nightmares for a change.

xxx

On Tuesday Draco woke up feeling more rested than he could remember. He felt a small body curled up against him and realised with a slight jolt where he was. He relaxed soon, however, and didn't wake the sleeping boy. Carefully he lifted his head and saw there was only a minute or so until the alarm went off. He lay his head back down and frowned to himself, thinking about the events of last night. He wanted to curse and scream, but he didn't of course, Slytherins don't do that. Instead he imagined all forms of devious ways to get back at those muggles, none of which he would actually be able to pull off, but they made him feel better nonetheless. The alarm rang and a collective groan was heard from the other sleeping teenagers. Draco chuckled, not at all surprised that Gryffindors were heavy sleepers (always so trusting!). Draco gently touched Harry's shoulder.

"Wake up, Harry," he said softly. The little boy stirred and turned over, a grin spreading across his face as he saw Draco.

"Draco!" he said, giving the Slytherin a morning hug.

"Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked concerned. Harry nodded happily. "Good. I think you need a shower this morning."

"I can do it myself," Harry said immediately and scrambled off the bed. He reached into his trunk and got out a clean set of shrunken clothes and headed for the bathroom. Draco frowned. A five-year-old shouldn't have to be that self-reliant. He was just about to get up himself when Ron appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Ah! There's a Slytherin in our dorm!" he cried in mock horror. The other Gryffindors laughed, and even Draco chuckled. He went to get himself cleaned up and to brush his teeth. Harry had decided to take a long shower and Draco thought the boy deserved it (he deserved anything he wanted really). When Draco came back he stopped short.

"Damn, I don't have any robes!" Draco suddenly remembered as he saw Seamus Finnegan put some on. "I can't sneak back to the dungeons now. I mean I'm sneaky, but I'm not _that_ sneaky, and I'm _not_ wearing the ones from yesterday." The other boys just laughed at him, but strangely Draco didn't take offence.

"Take a set of Harry's un-shrunken robes and spell the red green," Ron offered. "He's about your size. You've both got seeker build."

"I believe Harry is decidedly shorter than me," Draco drawled, but he still went over and searched in the trunk. "Luckily for you that I, in my brilliance, can spell them longer," he said as he laid the clothes out. Ron snorted.

"Hey, Neville's trousers are getting a bit short. I'm always telling him to write to his grandmother, but he says he doesn't want to bother her," Dean said, coming over fully dressed to watch as Draco preformed the necessary spells. Draco eyed him before looking over to Neville's bed, only to see the Gryffindor staring wide-eyed and shaking his head. Draco sighed and started putting on the Gryffindor-now-Slytherin uniform while he thought about it. He really didn't care for Neville. Then again he had been allowed in their dorm, which was something no Slytherin would ever have agreed to. If he was mean they would probably throw him out and then Harry would be upset. He sighed again and figured maybe Neville wasn't that bad. The boy was a coward and a poor wizard, but so what? It wasn't like he was going to rat Draco out to his fellow Slytherins.

"Ok, Longbottom. Get over here so I can spell your trousers. You don't have to take them off or anything." Everybody in the dorm stopped and stared at him (that's what you get for going seemingly out of character). Draco huffed. "What?" he asked, half glaring at the other boys.

"No, thanks," Neville piped up suddenly. Draco frowned at him, which didn't exactly help.

"I'm not going to hex him for Merlin's sake!" Still no response. "Fine! That's what I get for letting you pathetic Gryffindors rub off on me," he mumbled as he turned away and tied his tie. All the Gryffindors in the room exchanged shocked glances. Dean went over and pushed Neville forward, who looked like he would rather confront Snape at that point.

"Eh… ok, Malfoy, I, eh, you can, I mean, would you fix my… I'm not really good at that spell, so could you, maybe, do-"

"Yes, yes, alright, just shut up before you hurt yourself," Draco snapped, though it wasn't as mean as it would have usually been. Ron, Seamus and Dean grinned at each other as they watched Draco spell Neville's trousers so they were the perfect length.

"Wow, thanks, Malfoy," Neville said, sounding genuinely surprised that he hadn't been hexed. Draco shrugged uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, you should really all learn the spell. A first year could do it."

"Whatever, Malfoy," Ron said, grinning. Just then Harry came back all dressed and ready to go. He grinned up at Draco and the Slytherin thought that he looked like the perfect little wizard.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked, his mood lightening in a matter of seconds. Harry nodded and held out his hand hopefully. Draco grinned and took it. They walked down together, followed by a grinning and whispering bunch of Gryffindors.

Once at breakfast Weasley couldn't stop grinning that damn grin of his and Draco really wished he had hexed Longbottom. Draco tried his best to ignore it. Unfortunately Hermione hadn't been informed of that arrangement.

"Ron, why are you grinning?" she asked. Ron turned to her, the grin still in place. Draco huffed.

"I believe Weasley is suffering from a very nasty hex. At least he _will_ be soon if he doesn't stop grinning like a loon," Draco said darkly, only causing Ron to grin even wider. Clearly Draco had lost his touch! He cursed under his breath. Hermione glanced back and forth between them. Harry was watching the confrontation attentively too.

"Ron?" Hermione pressed.

"We're rubbing off on him," Ron said simply. Draco groaned.

"You do realise I could throw at least ten different comebacks at you now?" he snapped. Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Yep, but you're not doing to because we're-"

"So help me, Ron if you don't shut up I will personally show Harry here how to cast a Bat-Bogey hex!"

"Are you sure you don't want Ginny to show _you?_" Ron asked innocently, ignoring the warning. "I believe she got you good last time with it, didn't she?" Draco sighed exasperatedly. It was no use. Gryffindors could be useless at magic and irritatingly noble and self-sacrificing, but they were also known for their stupidity (Draco's word for bravery) and that meant that threatening was pointless and frustrating. He decided to ignore Ron and concentrated on Harry for the rest of the meal, his spirits high by the end of breakfast thanks to the little Gryffindor.

-:-

I love chapters with fluffy endings. Draco is really letting those Gryffindors rub off on him. Harry can melt even the coldest Malfoy heart!! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. A Slytherin Plans

**Note**: Thanks to my beta, Rokkis (love you!), I have it all finished! I'm feeling very generous so I'm just going to post all the chapters! Since I'm so nice maybe you could leave a review???

Another note: So sorry for those who like Pansy. I sometimes make her nice in my fics, sometimes mean (though I believe she is pretty mean in the books). It all comes down to what I need from her story-wise. Sorry, but this is just the way it has to be. Feel free to flame me if you're very upset. I can take it ;-)

-:-

After breakfast the foursome were just leaving the Great Hall to go to their first class when suddenly Pansy Parkinson stepped forward and blocked their way. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Pansy? What do you want?" he asked, keeping his voice calm. She sneered at the Gryffindors. Harry held onto Draco's hand tighter.

"Oh, nothing, Draco darling, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You weren't in your bed this morning." Draco managed not to wince at the use of the endearment. She stepped closer suddenly and leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear. "I'm going to make that little brat pay for keeping you away from me for so long." Draco couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him from her being so close. She didn't seem to notice, but Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Pansy stepped back and looked down her nose at Harry, who was looking defiantly up at her while clutching Draco's hand so hard it hurt. "Have you informed Harry here about his past, Draco?" she asked innocently. Draco's anger flared.

"Don't you dare," Ron warned, stepping forward with clenched fists. Pansy sneered at him.

"So you haven't then? Don't you think the boy deserves to know?" She looked down at Harry. "Do you know what happened to your parents Harry? They were killed, _murdered_, because they were-"

"Shut up!" Ron bellowed, but it was too late. Harry was looking back and forth between Pansy, Draco and Ron, confusion and desperation in his eyes.

"But the Dursleys told me they died in a car crash!" he cried, looking up at Draco with pleading eyes.

"Harry… I can't lie to you," Draco said sadly. Harry ripped his hand away.

"No!" he cried and started running away, disappearing out the entrance door. Draco immediately moved to follow him, but Pansy put a hand on his chest.

"There, aren't you happy I got him away from you?" she asked sweetly. Draco felt like vomiting. He glared his most evil Malfoy Death Glare.

"Listen carefully, Parkinson," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "I have _never_ wanted to be anywhere near you and if you think you did me a favour now you are _seriously_ mistaken. You are the most horrible bitch I have ever met and if you don't get out of my face right now I will personally make sure you look so disgusting you couldn't get anywhere with a goblin!" She stared at him, completely shell-shocked. Draco pushed passed her and ran as fast as he could out of the castle. The sun was just getting up and there was dew on the grass. Draco looked around frantically.

"Harry!" he shouted, straining to listen, but knowing it was hopeless. _Come on! Think! _He told himself. Where would Harry hide? "Somewhere small, somewhere he could hide under," he said to himself. He ran further out onto the grounds and suddenly saw Hagrid's hut before him, the steep steps leading up to the door catching his eyes immediately. He rushed over and looked underneath. Sure enough, there sat Harry, hugging his knees to his chest, sitting on the dirty ground, crying his eyes out. Draco knelt down. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," he said, reaching out but afraid to touch the boy.

"They lied to me," he said softly, hiding his face from view.

"I know, Harry. They don't deserve to take care of such an amazing boy. I know you wish you had your parents with you Harry, but know that they are proud of you, wherever they are." Harry stilled a little, but he was still crying. Draco decided to take action. He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and got an immediate reaction. Harry flung himself into Draco's arms and sobbed. Draco closed his eyes and hugged tightly, realising Harry just needed _someone_ to hold him. That someone had been seriously lacking in his life. They sat there a long time, missing their first class almost entirely. In the end Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms and the Slytherin slowly rose, carrying the child with him. When he reached the castle he found Ron and Hermione sitting on the steps waiting for them.

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked worriedly as they got up.

"We came out to look for you, but decided to leave it up to you when we saw you with him," Ron said.

"How did you know where to find him?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed, wondering what to say first.

"He'll be ok. It was just a bit of shock. Thanks for waiting, and I knew he would be somewhere he could hide." They nodded in understanding.

"Parkinson is in the hospital wing," Ron said suddenly. Draco raised a single eyebrow.

"You hexed her?" he asked. Ron grinned.

"No, actually Hermione did," he said. Both boys turned to her expectantly.

"Well, she deserved it. She'll probably be out by the end of the week," Hermione said, shrugging.

"You should have seen her. She was scary," Ron began to tell the whole story quietly so Harry wouldn't wake up, Draco smirking all the time. He suddenly had a newfound respect for Hermione, and yet he wasn't freaked out by it. They made their way quietly to the Gryffindor Tower and laid Harry down on the bed. Draco made sure Harry would find his coin the second he awoke. They walked to the empty common room, sitting down tiredly.

"Merlin, I wanted to hex her myself," Draco mused. None of them had the energy to go to class.

"You really never liked her then?" Ron asked, leaning forward and watching Draco curiously. The Slytherin shrugged.

"She's a bitch," he said simply and the others nodded their agreement. They fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their thoughts and wondering if Harry was going to be ok. Draco didn't doubt it. The boy was strong after all.

xxx

Harry was indeed all right when he woke up, though he remained subdued for the rest of the day. Draco explained to the teacher when they were late for the next class and they didn't lose any house points, Slytherin or otherwise. It wasn't until dinner that evening that Ron managed to get Harry to smile again with his usual antics (this time Draco didn't complain). They finished their day with a quiet evening in the Room of Requirement, Draco reading Harry a book quietly while Ron and Hermione worked (helping with Draco's homework as well considering all he was doing for Harry).

After promising Harry that he would be back Draco was about to exit the common room when Ron came running up.

"Wait, here, use this. I thought you might need it if you wanted to avoid your classmates," he said, handing Draco a strange cloth. The Slytherin eyed it suspiciously. How did Ron know he wasn't thrilled at the idea of seeing the Slytherins alone after the incident with Pansy? He held up the cloth and let it unfold. He promptly gasped.

"Ron, surely you…" he began, gaping at the invisibility cloak and not even noticing he was using Ron's first name without Harry present.

"Nah, don't worry, your world-view isn't totally screwed. A Weasley does not own a cloak like that. It's Harry's." Draco tried to give the cloak back.

"I can't use this."

"Why not?" Ron asked, not moving to take the cloak from Draco.

"Because it's Harry's cloak," he said as if it was obvious.

"So? I'm sure he won't mind." Ron shrugged.

"How can you know? The sixteen-year-old Harry would surely not lend his cloak to his archrival." Ron just rolled his eyes and left Draco standing in the common room fingering the soft fabric. Why did it matter if Harry wouldn't want Draco to use it? Before last Thursday he most likely wouldn't have cared less. In the end Draco took the cloak with him and was thankful because Zabini was sitting in the common room looking sour. Once he had taken enough clothes to last him the rest of the week until Harry aged he quickly made his way back to Harry, who was waiting patiently in bed for him. Draco hoped Harry wouldn't have any new nightmares because of the day's events.

xxx

On Wednesday Draco again woke a few minutes before the alarm rang. He lay in bed with eyes closed, trying to make sense of things. Yes, he could now safely say that he loved this little boy. When had pity and caring turned into love and devotion? The boy had ever so gradually melted his Malfoy heart, and with it made him hate You Know Who with a passion he had never felt before. And tomorrow it would all be over. Little Harry would turn back into sixteen-year-old archrival Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy and complete opposite to Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin. Could he transfer those feeling to the aged Harry? He seriously didn't think so. He couldn't just superimpose the characteristics of a five-year-old that he liked over the gorgeous body of a sixteen-year-old and expect to fall in love. And what about the other Slytherins? He really wanted to figure out what to do with them, but he was too tired to even contemplate his position in the house. Slowly his thoughts drifted over to Ron and Hermione. They had actually had fun this past week. A little ruff in the beginning, but things were now going along "smoothly". Oh, to hell with it, he liked them! Fuck, what had happened to him? First doubting his father, loving his five-year-old nemesis and now actually enjoying the company of said nemesis' followers… but they weren't followers were they? Draco had realised they were much more interesting and complex than his own two thugs. Though in one aspect they could be very annoying: each other. Draco smirked to himself as a plan worthy of a Slytherin formed in his mind. Oh, yes, this was going to be a good day for a little sneakiness.

-:-

Next chapter: Draco is sneaky.

Don't forget to review!


	6. Admitting Change

-:-

Ron was late getting up so Draco and Harry left for breakfast alone. It felt a bit weird sitting down at the Gryffindor table without Ron and Hermione, but the other students didn't seem to mind. Luckily Hermione came into the Hall only a few minutes later. Just as she was about to sit down Ron came running up behind her.

"'Mione," he called. "This fell out of your bag just now." He held out one of her many Ancient Runes books.

"Oh, thank you Ron," she said, taking the book from him. Their fingers brushed against each other and Draco smirked when he saw them both blush. Merlin, they really were the Clueless Duo. They sat down and began quietly eating breakfast. Draco decided he would have to move fast since this was most likely the last chance he would get. Luckily Wednesdays afforded him the perfect opportunity. After lunch Draco technically had Ancient Runes along with Hermione, but since he was still babysitting Harry he had a free period with Ron. They made their way outside and sat down in one of the gardens to enjoy some of the last warmth of the season. Harry ran about in the garden looking for all kinds of pretty things he could find. He spent most of his time collecting leaves of different colours. Draco marvelled at how Harry seemed to enjoy such simple things when he was surrounded by a magic castle! He didn't need a mountain of toys or magic tricks to keep him occupied. Ron slouched down on the bench while Draco sat straight, making sure to keep an eye on Harry. The Slytherin was contemplating his plan. He wasn't sure exactly how subtle he could be. This was Ron after all. Perhaps he should just go for a cliché, an obvious cliché.

"So, Ron… I was talking to Hermione the other day," Draco drawled conversationally. Ron's ears immediately perked up and he sat up straight.

"What about?" Draco inwardly snorted when Ron failed to question when Draco could have spoken to Hermione since they had hardly had the opportunity to be alone to talk.

"Well, actually that's why I brought it up. You see I… " Draco trailed off, wondering if he wasn't being _too_ obvious even for Ron, but the redhead didn't seem to think Draco was making anything up. _Once they trust you they really trust you,_ Draco mused. "I asked her what kind of man she liked," he finished abruptly. Ron's eyes went wide, clearly interested. Draco resisted the urge to laugh at the Gryffindor, but instead schooled his features into a casual mask. He was going to get the Clueless Duo together and it would be easy as pie (and yes, he had realised his plan would make him lose his bet, but it wasn't as if he would miss the money).

"And? What did she say?" Ron was sitting on the edge of his seat by now. Again Draco almost snorted, but kept himself in control.

"Actually she said she thought you were kind of cute."

"Really?!" Ron looked like Christmas had come early and Draco was glad he had only said "kind of cute" instead of "she really likes you" or else Ron might just explode from the rapid expansion of his ego. Draco nodded and decided Harry was getting way too dirty even for a five-year-old. They still had classes to attend that day and Draco didn't want to spend the rest of the break casting cleaning spells. They all went inside, Ron trailing behind with a dazed expression on his face.

xxx

It was after their last class of the day, Transfiguration, and Draco was walking down the corridor with Hermione on one side and Harry on the other. Ron was in front of them as he wanted to get to dinner quickly. Draco had his wand in his hand, but was keeping it hidden from Hermione.

"Ron, you're walking too fast for Harry. If you're so hungry why don't you go ahead?" Hermione said suddenly. Draco smirked. She had done some of the work for him. Ron nodded over his shoulder and picked up the pace. Draco flicked his wand at the perfect moment. A note that Draco had previously placed in Ron's robe pocket floated to the floor as Ron disappeared behind a corner. Draco immediately stopped and turned to Harry.

"Hold on, Hermione. I want to tie Harry's tie," he said, kneeling down in front of Harry and making sure Hermione thought he wasn't looking. Harry squirmed a little, but Draco made him stand still.

"Draco, he's five years old. So what?" Hermione asked even as she went over to pick up the parchment Ron had "dropped".

"The Boy Who Lived needs to look his best," Draco drawled, smirking to himself as he saw Hermione look unsure whether to read the note. She wouldn't usually, but it wasn't folded or anything so it was easily done. Draco had of course penned the note in class, and thanks to his Slytherin ability to forge handwriting half of the note looked as if Ron had written it. To Hermione it looked like a magic note students used to communicate in class. The person would write on one parchment and the words would appear on a similar parchment to whomever they were writing to. This is what it read:

**Draco**(This was Ron's handwriting)

_Yes? _

**Tell me what to do! You're the ladies man of Hogwarts! Surely you can help me! **

_Well, I'm glad you can admit as much at least. Just tell her you like her! _

**But she's my best friend! **

_Then there might be less of a chance that she'll slap you. I say go for it. _

**I just don't want to look like a fool.**

_Trust me, that's a lost cause already. _

**You can't see me but I'm rolling my eyes at you. **

_You can't see me but I'm smirking at you and looking absolutely gorgeous doing it. _

**Sod off. **

_Glad I could help. _

Draco was very please with the note to say the least. When he finished with Harry's tie he rose and just glimpsed Hermione stuffing the note in her pocket. She gave Draco an innocent look that didn't fool him for a second and they walked to dinner. Hermione and Ron both looked decidedly smug throughout the meal. Yes, Draco was a brilliant mastermind when it came to sneaky plans.

xxx

Some time after dinner Draco told Harry he needed to go to bed early as he had a big day tomorrow. Harry didn't protest and Draco very quickly tucked the boy in. He really wanted to spend a few last moments with the boy, but there was still breakfast tomorrow at least. Right now he sprinted carefully down the stairs, grabbing Harry's cloak along the way, and waited just out of sight, peaking into the common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch together, looking more unsure than smug now. Draco couldn't hear them over the other noises in the common room, but he deduced one of them made the suggestion to go and talk somewhere else because they both rose and left the common room together. Draco, already covered by the cloak, ran across the room and slid out before the portrait could shut behind them.

The Duo seemed luckily for Draco not to be making their way to the Room of Requirement, but just down the hall to sit on a bench by a tall window. Draco remained just around the corner. He wanted it to look like he was just running into them. He could now hear them clearly as their voices echoed towards him.

"So," Ron began and Draco almost snorted out loud.

"So," Hermione said and made Draco want to hit himself over the head. They really liked to take their time with things, didn't they? They were both blushing; Draco could see it all the way from where he was hiding. _Come on, Ron! Be the Gryffindor! _Draco found himself chanting silently.

"'Mione I-" Ron began just as Hermione said: "Ron I-" They both promptly giggled and the tension seemed to lift. When they stilled they were looking into each others eyes and Draco wanted to shout "Get on with it!" but remained silent. Suddenly Ron leaned forward with all his Gryffindor stupidity (ok, so maybe Draco could call it bravery just this once) and captured Hermione's lips with his own. It was a chaste and sweet first kiss. When they broke apart Ron spoke in a breathless voice, even though the kiss had only lasted a few seconds:

"'Mione, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Ron. I would like that very much." Draco grinned smugly and congratulated himself on a job well done. Now, time to gloat. He slipped off the cloak and spelled it small before he pocketed it. He glided around the corner, the smug grin in place.

"I see my brilliance has triumphed once again, but I never had any doubt of course," drawled, causing the new couple to jump slightly.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. She frowned for about two seconds before her eyes went wide. "You… did something?" Draco flounced over to them and stood smirking before them.

"I, along with the rest of the population of Hogwarts including the staff, was pretty tired of seeing the Clueless Duo never getting anywhere. I merely pushed were pushing was needed, though I doubt anyone else could have done it quite so perfectly," he drawled.

"Clueless Duo? You and your nicknames," Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief. Draco's grin widened.

"But… but…" Hermione stuttered. "You did this… for _us._" Draco opened his mouth to say something like "No, it was because everyone was sick of you whining about each other", but nothing came out. It was pointless to deny it. He didn't do it because they were annoying, though of course they were _very_ annoying, but tomorrow he wouldn't have to deal with them so it was hopeless. He did it because he wanted to, even at the cost of twenty galleons, though that was nothing to him of course. Draco knew deep down this moment had been coming, but he wasn't prepared for it. He backed away into the opposite wall, Ron and Hermione staring at him in shock. His back hit the wall and he slumped down to sit on the floor, avoiding the couple's eyes. He might as well get the thing over with, despite the fact that he hadn't had time to prepare what he was going to say. Merlin, how Gryffindor of him!

"Look… I've changed…" he began, but his mouth was very dry.

"We know," Hermione said softly. Draco nodded, staring down at his hands.

"It started when father went away, but this past week everything kind of… exploded inside me. I may be arrogant, vain and not to mention very sneaky." He heard Ron snort softly. "And there's no denying I hate muggles, well, at least a certain _family_ of muggles," he said savagely. The others nodded their agreement. "But what I don't want to be is a hypocrite. My father followed one cause. He was consistent. I may not be ready to follow another one, go to war for it, but I need to be consistent and that means… well, I'm sure you know what that means." He paused and took a deep breath. "I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, but I want you to know I'm not going to follow my father, or You Know Who, and that's it's absolute crap to believe in something when the evidence to the contrary is right in front of me. I mean, Hermione's the best witch in our year. Neville can't even perform an elongating spell."

"Hey, I can't do that spell properly either," Ron piped up and Draco put up his hands in defeat.

"I know, I'm just saying, I'm not stupid. Which leads me to say that…" He took another deep breath. "Breeding isn't everything." Silence rang through the corridor and Draco thought perhaps Ron and Hermione had disappeared. He didn't dare look up, however, but he had made his decision and thought about it from every angle. He knew they wouldn't tell anyone else about it, they were too Gryffindor to do that, but he also knew that he couldn't tell anyone else just yet. He may now finally be able to disagree with his father, but he wasn't about to get shunned by his entire house. He wasn't ready to be in a war.

"Well, Draco… that's…"

"Just-" Draco cut Hermione off. "Let's just not talk about it ok?"

"Ok," she said softly.

"Thank you." None of them knew how long they sat there in silence, but when Ron finally helped Draco off of the floor they seemed to fall back into their strange routine again. They played a game of chess while Hermione studied and then they went to bed early, everybody hoping their dreams could keep them from thinking too much about tomorrow.

-:-

Yay! Draco finally admitted what he's been thinking out loud! I'm so proud of him! (claps and hugs Draco). But what happens when Harry ages!? Will he fall back into the old routine???? Well, read on friend, and find out! Don't forget to review!


	7. What Do You Really Require?

**Note**: It's been a week and Harry is going to age!

I've changed the rating because of all the naughty words in this chapter. I feel it is logical that a sixteen-year-old would use such language if he was this upset. Sorry if it offends anyone.

-:-

"When class is over you will all meet in the Headmaster's office," Snape said as he passed the group in Potions on Thursday. They all nodded before going back to their work. After class the troop headed up to the gargoyle and found Snape already there waiting for them. They entered Dumbledore's office and the Headmaster rose to greet them, eyes twinkling extra brightly when he looked down at Harry.

"Severus, you have the potion?" he asked as he settled himself behind his desk again. Ron, Hermione and Draco were all seated, with Harry on the latter's lap.

"I have it here," Snape said, producing a vial of purple liquid from his robe. "Potter should stand in the middle of the room," he continued. "He will be a little confused at first, but should be fine. His memories of the past few weeks, however, will seem like his own memories from when he really was five-years-old."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean simply that the memories will not be clear as your own memories from the last week. They will be foggy like any person's early memories." Draco's heart sank. He couldn't remember that much from when he was five. How could they be sure Harry would remember him at all? Well, he would remember _something_ surely, but what exactly?

"Splendid. Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you say good bye," Dumbledore said. Draco swallowed hard and looked down at the adorable boy on his lap. Harry looked up with a frown.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving. You're just going to grow up again. I'll be right here." Draco rose, hugging Harry tightly and walked into the middle of the room. He set Harry down and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. Harry waved at Ron and Hermione who waved back. Snape stepped forward and handed the vial to Draco, who nodded before turning to Harry. "Do you think you can drink this for me, Harry?" The boy nodded and Draco removed the stopper before handing the vial over. Harry sniffed at the liquid, but it didn't smell too bad so he drank it down. Draco stepped back as Snape spelled the clothes back to their original size. Harry suddenly clutched his stomach and made a gurgling noise.

"My tummy hurts," he said.

"It'll pass, Harry. Trust me." Suddenly Harry's limbs started growing at an alarming rate. The transformation was similar to Polyjuice Potion. It took about five seconds before the sixteen-year-old Harry Potter stood before them, swaying on his feet. Draco rushed towards Harry just as he fell forwards and caught him, grunting at the suddenly much heavier body. Ron and Hermione were at their side in an instant.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's head was buried in Draco's neck and he groaned. His hands came up and grabbed Draco's shoulders, pushing himself off the Slytherin. He groaned again as one hand came up to hold his head, the other skill holding onto Draco. His eyes were tightly shut, his face a grimace.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he ground out.

"You were subjected to a de-aging potion. You've been five years old for the past week" Hermione explained. "What do you remember?"

"I remember…" Harry began, but stopped short. His eyes shot open and he locked eyes with Draco. Suddenly he ripped his hand away as if he had been burned and took a step back. He looked around the room frantically as if hoping some other explanation would present itself.

"Perhaps, Harry, you should go to your dorm and rest. I believe sleep will help with the confusion," Dumbledore said kindly. "If you have more questions tomorrow I'm sure your friends will answer them for you." Harry closed his eyes again and clutched his head. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and turned him slowly towards the door. Harry let her lead him out. Draco stood staring after them, feeling very bereft. Ron shrugged at him helplessly and followed.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling alright?" Dumbledore asked, causing Draco to spin around and stare at him.

"Yes, I'm fine… thank you," he said. Dumbledore nodded and Draco returned it with a curt nod of his own before leaving without another word.

xxx

Well, what had he expected? Surely not that Harry would fling himself into Draco's arm like he had so many times as a five-year-old? Perhaps he had hoped, in some deep part of his subconscious, that Harry would tell Draco they could at least be friends now. _Fat chance of that happening,_ Draco thought glumly as he lay in his own bed the next morning. _His expression when he looked at me? Was it just surprise, shock… or horror?_

In the end Draco had to get up and face the rest of his house. Thankfully, even a week with a bunch of Gryffindors hadn't made him completely soft. He assured the Slytherins that now that he had served his punishment he was very much relieved. He convinced them that as a Slytherin he had manipulated the Gryffindors to make the week bearable. When Pansy returned from the Hospital Wing, however, things looked grim for a moment. She wailed about her horrible encounter with the Mudblood and how Draco had been mean to her. The Slytherin Ice Prince simply sneered at her and told her it was her own fault for making his life complicated. He told the story of how it had taken the rest of the day to make the brat child shut up. Everybody seemed to accept this, mostly thanks to everybody already hating Pansy, but Blaise Zabini took the opportunity like a true Slytherin and made his move on Pansy. By breakfast they were together. Draco couldn't care less so long as the rest of the House didn't question him.

He sat, trying not to let his despair from yesterday show on his face, eating at his usual spot at the Slytherin table. The only difference was Pansy's, and consequently Blaise's, movement to the end of the table. Draco had won that round. When the noise level rose, signalling the return of the aged Boy Who Lived, Draco couldn't help himself and looked up. None in the Trio seemed to have gotten much sleep. Draco assumed they had stayed up and talked. His heart fell when he saw Harry's expression. His jaw was set and his eyes were cold. It was the first time Draco associated Harry's eye-colour with Slytherin green. As a five-year-old those eyes had been much too warm for such a comparison. Suddenly he caught Ron's eye. The redhead gave him a sad look and a shrug. Draco kept his face blank and went back to his breakfast. He finished it in silence.

Rising from the table Draco jerked his head to signal that Crabbe and Goyle should follow him. (The two thugs had been rather lost without Draco the past week and had trailed after random Slytherins, much to their dismay) They made their way to the doorway, Draco so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the Trio was approaching before they passed through the large doors together. Harry was pointedly ignoring Draco, Ron and Hermione falling slightly behind as they fell into step beside him without Harry's notice. Crabbe and Goyle always walked two steps behind Draco.

"Hey, Draco," Ron said, trying to whisper just loud enough for Draco to hear it without having to move closer. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, Weasley," he spat. He really couldn't deal with this with so many students around. Hermione and Ron stopped short. Draco took two more steps before stopping as well. He cursed his weakness even as he turned towards them. "What?" he asked, secretly wanting to slap those hurt looking faces. "Did you think we'd just continue with the charade?"

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, having finally realised the others had stopped. He stood beside Draco, glancing between his friends and his enemy.

"Nothing at all, Potter. Just keep your groupies on a tighter leash," Draco spat.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry said before turning and stalking away and out of the castle for his first class. Draco nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, dismissing them since they didn't have the same classes. He turned and walked up the stairs towards his Arithmancy class. He heard Ron run out after Harry, while Hermione ascended the stairs two steps behind him.

"That wasn't very nice," Hermione commented as they started walking down the corridor towards the classroom.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't do nice," he drawled, not bothering to stop or look at her.

"You know this doesn't exactly help your cause. We tried to explain things to Harry, but if you keep acting like that he's never going to believe us." Draco suddenly spun around and glared at her.

"I don't have a bloody _cause_ Granger! I don't care what Potter believes or not. The week is over. Everything goes back to normal."

"That's impossible." Draco sneered at her.

"Really? And why is that? Potter seems to be acting normal."

"Because you're not who you were last week," Hermione said simply. Draco's glare faltered, but only for a moment.

"Give it up, Granger," he said before turning on his heel and walking down the corridor again. Luckily there weren't that many students in the Arthimancy NEWTs class, and most of them always arrived early, so there wasn't anyone to overhear them.

"Draco-"

"_Don't call me that._"

"I know you're afraid of what your housemates will say, but once in a while you've _got_ to fight for what you want, Gryffindor or not." Draco shook his head and ignored her. If he just ignored her then everything would go back to normal. It would be like the last week never happened. He sat in the back of the classroom that day, thinking about trying not to think about Harry Bloody Potter.

xxx

_Maybe I should just… become a Death Eater or something?_ Draco thought dismally as he sat at lunch. An image of a crying five-year-old Harry appeared instantly in his mind and he sighed. _Fucking Merlin's balls. How the hell did Dumbledore's little Hero manage to save a Malfoy of all people? The only question is… what exactly did he save me from? And what the hell have I gotten in return?_ Draco looked at his housemates and realised Potter hadn't saved him. He was still the Prince of Slytherin. Nothing had changed. _Fuck! My mind keeps going in two directions at once!_ Again he told himself to just ignore that nagging feeling in his gut that he was doing something wrong and pretend nothing had happened. Potter was still being a stupid Gryffindor after all. Why on earth should Draco act any different than he usually did?

Despite his attempts to reassure himself Draco couldn't force himself to eat. He made up some excuse and left the Great Hall. Deciding he wanted to be away from everybody he dismissed Crabbe and Goyle and started walking up the stairs towards the Room of Requirement. On the seventh floor he walked slowly down the corridor, dragging his feet in a very un-Malfoy-like manner. Suddenly a hand grabbed a fist-full of his robes. He was yanked to the side and then pushed into a nearby classroom. He almost stumbled to the ground, but managed to right himself quickly and turn to glare at whoever had dared to manhandle him like that.

"Ron! Hermione!" he exclaimed incredulously. The pair stood with their arms crossed over their chests. Ron's face looked grim, while Hermione had a tinge of worry in her eyes. "What do you want? Why did you drag me in here? How dare you!"

"Quit your whining, Draco. We just want to talk," Ron spat. Draco focused his glare on the redhead.

"You can't just drag people into classrooms when you feel like it! I should hex you, Weasley!" They stood glaring at each other, though Draco never moved to take out his wand.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione huffed suddenly. "Ron, stop being rude. Draco, we really just wanted to talk to you alone."

"Just say what you want to say, Granger," Draco said, his eyes narrowing.

"Just lay off the last names will you? You called her 'Mione a second ago!" Ron said angrily. Draco ignored him.

"Ron, perhaps I'll do the talking for now," Hermione said calmly. Draco snorted, but she ignored him. "Draco, please, just explain to us why you're back to being…"

"A snarky, arrogant, egotistical git," Ron finished.

"What? Didn't you know?" Draco asked, leering at them suddenly. "It was all an act. Isn't that what Potter believes?"

"He does right now, but I think we can convince him eventually," Hermione said sadly.

"Well, don't bother," Draco spat. "I don't want anything more to do with a bunch of _Gryffindors._"

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I knew you'd run back to your little Slytherin cohorts the second you didn't have an excuse!" Ron yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"_You_ dragged me in here! So, if you're done with your talk and your pathetic insults, I'll just be on my way." Draco strode over to the door.

"Did our friendship really mean that little to you?" Hermione asked softly just as his hand touched the door-handle, causing the Slytherin to pause.

"We never had a fucking friendship," Draco said equally soft before opening the door and slamming it behind him. Draco practically ran down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement. He started pacing in front of the hidden door, but his thoughts weren't focused on what he needed. _What the hell did just happen? _he kept thinking. Suddenly the door appeared and Draco yanked it open, only to stop short. _This is what I require?_ The room was exactly like it had been when he and the Trio had come to play and sit with five-year-old Harry. Draco hesitated slightly before sighing and entering the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. He seated himself on the couch, staring wistfully at the chess-set that sat on the table in front of him. He glanced around the room, looking at the many toys and remembering which ones Harry had liked to play with the most.

"I must be out of my mind," he mumbled to himself, placing his head in his hands. "I can't lose my place in Slytherin. One thing is thinking You Know Who is wrong… I can't openly go against my father." Draco had never been one to talk to himself, but it was as if the room itself, along with the good memories, was listening to him. "And Harry… sweet little Harry. He hates me now… and I, well, I can't seem to hate him like I used to. I know what he's been through. Merlin, I can't… I just _can't_. It's unthinkable!" Draco suddenly felt a tear slide down his face and he felt something break within him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had cried, but now he did, silently. He lay down on the couch, burying his face in the pillow. He cried for his father, for the situation he now found himself in, for Harry's hatred of him, for Ron and even for Hermione, who now surely hated him as well… the only true friends he had ever had, gone.

-:-

A little sad, but I'm going to make it better!


	8. Who's Protecting Who?

**Note:** LAST CHAPTER! YAY! Please review and thanks so everybody who enjoyed this story. Hope you like the ending, even if it's a little cheesy. I always have problems with the ending. Hope it's not too bad. Suggestions for an epilogue are welcome, but I need a concrete idea.

Thanks to my beta: Rokkis! You rock Rokkis!

-:-

Harry sat in the empty common room in front of the fire, brooding. He had been doing that a lot lately. He sat staring into the fire, his chin supported by his right hand, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't even notice as Ron and Hermione came quietly through the portrait hole, looking disappointed. As they seated themselves across from him he finally looked up.

"Where've you been?" he asked. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, before Hermione sighed and looked Harry in the eye.

"We've been talking to Malfoy," she said simply. Harry's eyes narrowed instantly.

"What? How could you? Ron! You hate Malfoy! What in Merlin's name is happening!" He glared at Ron and the redhead avoided his eyes.

"We've told you, Harry, he's-"

"I don't want to hear it! You saw him today! He was the usual prat he always is!"

"_Please,_ Harry," Hermione begged. "Just… calm down and listen for a sec." Harry looked like he wanted to shout again, but slumped back down in the couch and huffed. Hermione glanced at Ron again before continuing. "We've told you everything that happened. Why can't you believe Draco has really changed?"

"Because… he's Malfoy," Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's what I kept saying at first," Ron commented. Hermione nodded.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. Harry stared into the fire again, a pensive look on his face.

"I remember things. It's really weird though. I know it happened just this past week, but the memories feel so old. Like they happened when I was little. I remember feeling safe with him… and loved."

"Then why can't you give him a chance now?"

"Because it's impossible!" Harry shouted, rising from his chair in anger and glaring down at his shocked friends. "Malfoy is supposed to be an arrogant git! The perfect Slytherin Ice Prince! He hates me with a passion! He doesn't do anything without some selfish motive behind it! And he would never return my feelings!" Harry's eyes suddenly grew wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth in horror. Ron and Hermione gaped at him. Harry looked around frantically for an escape route.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly once the shock passed. Harry sighed defeated and fell back into the couch, staring at his hands. "I don't know what his feelings are for you exactly," Hermione continued tentatively. "But I know he cares for you."

"As a five-year-old," Harry whispered.

"Perhaps, but I think if you give him a chance he would certainly want to try and be friends with your sixteen-year-old self." Harry shook his head.

"He hates me. He's a junior Death Eater in training." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron laid a hand on her knee. He slowly took out a parchment from his pocket and Hermione nodded.

"Here, Harry, read this," he said and handed Harry the note. Harry read it over once and frowned.

"What is this?" he asked, eyes still scanning the parchment.

"That note was written entirely by Draco. He forged my handwriting pretty good, huh?"

"I don't understand. Malfoy wrote this? Why?" Harry looked up at them for an explanation. Ron and Hermione smiled and their hands intertwined between them.

"He let me _find_ it. So that we would get a clue and get together," Hermione said softly, a hint of pride in her voice.

"_He's_ the reason you two are together?" Harry asked in disbelief. The pair nodded.

"And he didn't have any ulterior motive. He was just being a good… _friend, _believe it or not," Ron said, sounding a little surprised at his own words.

"And he also told us afterwards…" Hermione trailed off, glancing at Ron who nodded for her to continue. "That he wasn't going to become a Death Eater, and we believe him."

"Hermione, you realise who you're talking about?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, but he's not the same. You changed him Harry. As a five-year-old you got through to him. Made him question what his father stood for." A silence descended on them and Harry re-read the note several times. Suddenly he snorted.

"He's still a vain spoilt brat," he said. Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"I'm afraid even you can't change him completely, Harry," Hermione stated.

"I wouldn't want to," Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, something silent passing between them.

"I think I'm going to bed early," Hermione said, rising and bidding the others good night.

"Yeah, me too," Ron said. Harry barely noticed their whispered good nights. He sat in silence reading the note over and over again.

xxx

Saturday dawned, irritatingly bright. The curtains on Draco's bed were spelled to open at a specific time and the Slytherin groaned as the first light hit him (another thing he had gotten from the Gryffindors perhaps?). He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. To any of his dorm mates he didn't look any different, but to Draco he looked like a stranger. He did, however, look uncharacteristically tired, thanks to lack of sleep. He kept imagining his housemates finding out he didn't want to follow the Dark Lord. Sometimes they just shunned him, leaving him even more alone than he already was. Other times his thoughts turned into nightmares as they kidnapped him and brought him to the Death Eaters to be tortured. Who said Slytherins couldn't have overactive imaginations?

Taking a quick shower and putting on some casual dress robes for the Hogsmade weekend he walked through the dorm, noting that everybody else was already up, even Crabbe and Goyle. He found his two bodyguards in the common room waiting for him.

"I'm going to Hogsmade alone today. I don't care what you two do," he said, walking out of the common room without a backwards glance; thereby missing the many exchanged glances of the other students. He walked tiredly out of the dungeons and out of the castle, standing off to the side of the steadily growing group of students. He surveyed the crowd, noting which Slytherins were going together as if he actually still cared about the house politics. Without him realising it he was suddenly noting the Gryffindors as well. Ginny and Dean were going together. Ron must be ecstatic about that. Neville seemed to be standing very close to Luna. Draco raised one eyebrow, suddenly catching the boy's eye. Draco could have sworn Neville gave him a wink before turning away. His gaze was drawn to the doorway when the Trio appeared, but he quickly looked away when he saw Harry scanning the crowd in his direction. He thought he felt Harry's eyes on him, but when he chanced to sneak a glance the Trio had already mingled with the crowd.

Finally McGonagall appeared and they were allowed to leave for Hogsmade. Draco made sure to trail behind so fewer students would notice he was going alone. Once in the small town Draco quickly made his way to the Shrieking Shack, a place away from Hogwarts, but that was still most likely empty of students. Perfect. (AN: I always think the Shack is the perfect place for Draco's musings) Unfortunately the place proved less of a distraction than Draco had hoped. His mind kept wandering back to third year when he had run into Ron and Hermione. He couldn't help but smirk when he thought how pathetically oblivious to each other they had been even then. He remembered Harry's floating head and was glad he finally had the proper answer to that mystery.

Gazing at the Shack he wondered what the hell he was going to do if his mother suddenly came to him and told him it was time to follow in his father's footsteps. Would he do it? He honestly wasn't sure. How could he possibly refuse? A feeling of hopelessness and fear swept over him and he shivered even though it wasn't that cold, and he had a warm cloak on him. Suddenly he felt a shift in the air around him. It was almost imperceptible, but Draco knew something was close. He kept himself calm and made sure not to tense his muscles, his eyes kept locked to the Shack. Years of looking over one's shoulder had given Draco a sixth sense. A crunch of leaves reached his ears and he knew someone was right there behind him. Ever so slowly his fingers curled around his wand. Picturing Harry's cloak firmly in his mind he abruptly spun around and pointed his wand straight ahead.

"Accio cloak!" he yelled and there came whooshing sound. As the invisibility cloak flew into his hand he saw Harry fall to the ground, no doubt from trying to hold onto the cloak. Draco caught the cloak easily in his left hand; his right still had his wand trained on Harry. The Gryffindor glared at him from the slightly wet ground.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" Harry demanded as he pushed himself up, his glare never leaving Draco.

"I thought Gryffindors were too noble to hex someone behind their back, let alone after sneaking up on people while invisible!" Draco spat.

"I wasn't going to hex you, you prat!" Harry retorted.

"Really? Just spying on me then? Whatever for?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow. He delighted when he saw Harry blush and turn away, but at the same time his heart gave a jolt.

"Ron and Hermione… they told me to come and talk to you," Harry mumbled.

"Well, tell them they should mind their own business. I have nothing to say," Draco said before he could stop himself. When Harry moved slightly away from him Draco was all of a sudden overcome with a fear that Harry would leave him. He desperately wanted to reach out to Harry, but he just _couldn't_.

"Fine… I just thought that…" Harry said, his eyes on the ground, his jaw set. He lifted his gaze slowly and locked eyes with Draco. "I should thank you," he said calmly. Draco frowned in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"For getting them together. They've been the… Clueless Duo too long." Harry was watching Draco intently for the Slytherin's reaction. Draco's eyes went wide and his wand had faltered. "They told me… _everything_." Draco's hands turned to fists and his face darkened.

"They had no right to tell you!" he bellowed, his voice echoing slightly in the small clearing. Harry took a step forward and Draco immediately took a step back towards the Shack.

"Draco," Harry said softly. The Slytherin shook his head and turned away.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was an act. I didn't promise them anything! I… I _can't. It's unthinkable._"

"It doesn't matter if you're not ready to go openly against the beliefs of your father, your house, but what matters is that you said it. You said you didn't want to become a Death Eater, and… I believe you." Harry's hand touched Draco's shoulder and the Slytherin stiffened a moment before allowing Harry to turn him around. Their eyes locked and Harry took a deep breath. "You don't have to declare it to the whole school Draco. But if you promise me that you'll come to me if the time comes for you to be… marked, then I promise you the Light side _will_ protect you. I'll protect you. You're free of them." Draco's mind conjured up the image of himself telling Harry those same words about the Dursleys and Draco knew he had meant them then, and he knew Harry meant it now. He thought about little Harry standing up for him against Ron, his best friend, and he didn't doubt Harry would protect him against everybody else as a sixteen-year-old. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly felt and saw Harry leaning ever so slowly towards him. They were about the same height now, since they were standing on a slope. Draco froze in shock, unable to move away or lean forward as well. When had the moment turned into a _moment_? Draco's eyes fluttered close on their own account as Harry's lips touched his own tentatively, giving Draco every chance to move away. His heart pounded in his chest and he let Harry apply slightly more pressure. He realised he didn't really care that the kiss had come as a surprise, because he loved every second of it. Finally he gathered his senses enough to apply his own pressure, but just then Harry broke the kiss. Their eyes locked again, Harry's full of trepidation.

"I… I'm sorry if… if I read that wrong," Harry said weakly. They were still standing close, both very still.

"You did read that wrong," Draco said, unable to muster his usual drawl. "But I can't say I want to complain. Typical Gryffindor to just… jump into things." His voice was breathless now; the pounding of his heart hadn't lessened.

"So… you don't mind?" Harry asked, his eyes flickering down to Draco's lips occasionally. Draco managed to shake his head.

"Not as such, no… but," Draco closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, unable to make a single coherent one with Harry so close. "I, we can't tell… my house would-"

"I know," Harry cut him off. "I can wait… but not for long." Draco managed to nod again. He opened his eyes and his breath hitched as he saw Harry lean in again. This time he was prepared and took charge of the kiss by putting his hand on the back of Harry head, deepening the kiss immediately. His other hand came up also, his wand falling to the ground un-noticed. Harry's arms found their way around Draco's waist and they both moaned as Draco delved deeper into Harry's mouth. They snogged thoroughly for what seemed like a full ten minutes at least. Draco didn't even notice they were being watched.

"Looks like you've managed to work through some of your issues," a voice spoke up, causing Draco and Harry to jump away from each other. Ron and Hermione laughed at their shocked faces.

"Didn't know you two were such voyeurs," Draco drawled, composing himself faster than Harry, who was still blushing. "How long have you been standing there?"

"We just came to see if you two hadn't killed each other yet," Ron shrugged.

"I must say that was rather hot," Hermione piped up.

"'Mione!" Harry exclaimed, gaping at her and blushing.

"Well, of course it was hot. We are the two hottest guys in Hogwarts you know," Draco drawled, smirking. Ron shook his head.

"You're a vain git," he said.

"Correct, but that doesn't mean it isn't true." Ron rolled his eyes and snorted. Harry was looking back and forth between them with raised eyebrows.

"This could take some getting used to," he said. Hermione chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go back and go to the Room of Requirement," she suggested. Ron agreed and Harry shrugged. He turned and picked up the cloak and Draco's wand lying discarded on the ground, handing them to Draco, who took the wand first and then the cloak hesitantly with a slight frown.

"You can borrow it if you don't want to be seen with us Gryffindors just yet," he said.

"You'd let me borrow your cloak?" Draco asked sceptically. Harry shrugged.

"Course. Come on, let's go." They turned to the others and started walking back to the school. Ron was grinning knowingly at Draco who rolled his eyes at him before disappearing under the cloak. In the middle of a street in Hogsmade Harry suddenly gave a loud yelp. Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously, along with half of the students nearby.

"I'm going to get you for that," he whispered to the air beside him. He shook his head at the others' unasked questions and jerked his head towards the school. They walked silently back. Harry could practically _feel_ Draco smirking at him from under the cloak while he thought on how to get the Slytherin back for pinching his arse in public. Little did he know Draco wasn't smirking, but grinning from ear to ear as he walked right behind Harry. With the Gryffindor Golden Boy protecting him, was there really anything to be afraid of? He smirked as he wondered who would be protecting the Boy Who Lived from _him_ as his mind conjured up all sorts of rather devious Slytherin activities.

End.


End file.
